


Teach me manners

by liuzzia



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, College Student, Cunnilingus, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Domestic, F/M, Hardcore, Jealousy, Light Bondage, New Friends, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Tom in blue, Tom with glasses, lot of sex, sex in school, sex outside school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia
Summary: An 18-year old college student named Laura Jenkins has moved to a small town with her parents. She's an introvert but changes completely when she meets her teacher, Tom Hiddleston. They begin a passionate affair. But who actually dominates who?ON A BREAK.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a story I wrote when I studied screenplay writing in 2001. I just made it a bit more explicit. None of this has happened and I don't own any of the characters.

It’s a sunny morning in August in a small town outside London, England. College students are standing around in the schoolyard. The summer vacation is over so they had a lot to catch up. At the gate stands the 18-year old Laura Jenkins. She’s 5’ 8” and wearing a below the knee length blue skirt and a long-sleeved cream white blouse. On her feet, she’s wearing white vans with laces. She’s a new student. No one sees her. She’s moved with her parents from central London. She didn’t want to leave all her old friends. She could have stayed but her parents couldn’t afford to pay her college education. The school bell rings and the student goes inside. The school building was in an old castle. Laura follows them. She walks down the hall and finds her classroom. When she steps inside, she sits down at the back of the classroom. Students talk to each other. Laura has put her backpack on the long table. In front of her sits 3 other girls. There were at least 15 students in the classroom and 7 of them were boys. Laura looks on her mobile. She reads a few messages on Facebook that her friends from home had sent her. She would reply to them later. The classroom gets quiet when the teacher gets there. Laura looks up and is amazed. 

A tall and a handsome man with light brown hair stand behind his desk. In his navy blue suit, white shirt and black tie, he looked really sexy. His black-framed specs are in his side pocket of the jacket. When he begins to speak, she was even more infatuated. Maybe moving to this town wasn’t such a bad idea after all. All the other students were familiar with him so they could joke and tease him. Laura was more interested in him. She keeps looking at him so she doesn’t hear she’s been introduced as a new student. Others are looking her way for a second and then to look at the teacher. This day would only be about the school year and what would happen in the year. The teacher hands a bunch of papers he gives to the boy on the first row to hand out the papers to the others. But none of the papers ends with her. While others are reading their paper, she sees the teacher approaching her. Her heart is beating faster. This gorgeous man sits beside her. She keeps looking at his facial features so she doesn’t hear what he says. He didn’t notice she does. His blue eyes distract her. When he walks away, she looks at him from behind. She sighs slightly. The class is dismissed and the other students leave one by one. Laura keeps sitting where she is. She sees the teacher is still at his desk. He’s put his glasses on. She wasn’t shy so she takes her backpack and gets to him. She stands by his desk and doesn’t say anything. He keeps writing something on a paper.

“Excuse me, Professor Hiddleston”  
Startled he looks up.  
“Um yes”  
“Hi” She smiles “Could it be possible to get a personal tour around the school since I’m new here”  
“I guess that can be arranged but maybe tomorrow” He smiles a little  
“Are you busy later on?”  
“Oh, you meant me. I’m sorry but I can’t. I’ve always busy at the beginning of the school year. Maybe some of your classmates can”  
She lays her hand on his and looks in his eyes.  
“I would prefer if it would be you. Who knows this school better than the teacher?”  
She could see this was making him uncomfortable and that’s exactly what she wanted. She might act introverted on the outside but that was only one part of her. She takes her hand away.  
“Um, OK. At the lunch break tomorrow if that’s alright?”  
“Good” She smiles and walks to the door while looking at him  
He keeps looking at her and when she winks at him, he swallows hard. She had made clear to him that she was interested in him. She was a beautiful young woman with her long brown hair. She’s only seen the name of her teacher but she never thought he was this hot. She would only have him in English and Math but she would make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura had her own car but the next day she took the bus to school. She didn’t tell her parents of her first day even if they asked. She didn’t even text her friends about her teacher. The schedule for today didn’t include any of Professor Hiddleston’s classes but she would meet him anyway. Half a day she was left alone by her new classmates. She didn’t make friends easily but she was more of a loner anyway. Usually, she didn’t wear short skirts but today she had borrowed one of her mother’s. They had the same style of clothing. Her mother wasn’t that old herself so her clothes were youthful enough. Some boys in her class noticed her maroon miniskirt and a white tank top but they still didn’t say anything to her. She hasn't dressed for them anyway. She sits in the same place in the classroom. The days were quite easy and short. The real studying would begin next week.

Lunch arrived shortly. She hadn’t seen Mr Hiddleston all day so she hoped he hadn’t forgotten. She wasn’t hungry so she sits on the bench close to the cafeteria to wait. She looks into her social media accounts. People were walking past her but none of them paid any attention. While looking in her mobile, someone stops by her. She looks up and smiles.  
“Ready? I see you found the cafeteria”  
This time he didn’t wear his glasses. He had the same navy blue suit like the day before.  
“Hi Professor Hiddleston” She stands up and puts her mobile in her backpack  
“Well, this is not a very big building so this won’t take long. Let’s go”  
She follows him. The building was on two floors. While he shows her around and telling her what is what, she keeps looking at him. She could listen to his voice all day. She had no idea what he was saying. They get to the second floor. There were fewer people there. They stop by a classroom where the door is open. Then she takes his hand in hers and he looks at her. He didn’t take it away. She looks up at him and bites her lower lip. He looks nervously around. Luckily no one is there.  
“I think that was all. I have to go back” He tries to take his hand away but she doesn’t let go  
“Do I make you nervous?”  
“Mm, no” He keeps looking around  
“Oh come on. A student coming on to you and you’re not nervous?”  
“I really have to go. Lunch is nearly over. I hope you can find your way back to your classroom”  
She didn’t want to embarrass him so she lets him go. She can hear him sigh while he walks away. She just smiles. It’s time to go to class.

School ends at 3 pm. Laura takes her time. She knew when the teacher’s days were over and especially Professor Hiddleston. She waits outside the lounge. All the students had left when she decided to wait for him in the parking lot. She knew what kind of car he drives. It was already getting dark outside when she sees him getting out of the school building. He had no idea she had been waiting for him. He sees her by his car and looks nervously around.  
“Hi, Professor Hiddleston” She smiles  
He had taken off his tie and opened the two first buttons on his shirt.  
“Still here? Waiting for someone?” He says when he gets there  
“Actually I’m waiting for you. Since I don’t know anyone here, maybe you could give me a lift”  
“I don’t think I’m going your way. There are still a few teachers that could take you home” He gets to the car door and is about to open it when she grabs his left arm  
She pulls him closer and stands on her toes to kiss him. She lays her hand on his chest. He’s about to respond but then he pushes her gently away. He looks around and then at her. He wasn’t upset.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist” She smiles  
“That wasn’t really appropriate”  
“Professor Hiddleston, I’m in love with you” She looks in his eyes while running her fingers across his chest and down to his abs  
He didn’t know what to say but still, he doesn’t take her hand away. She looks at his opens shirt and licks her lips. His scent was breathtaking. Standing this close to him, she realises how sexy he really was. He was no college student she usually liked. He was a real man she wanted to get to know better.  
“It’s getting late. OK, I take you home” He opens the door on the driver’s side and her on the other  
She tells him where to drive her. On the way, they don’t say a thing. It was just a matter of time when he would feel the same about her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a kiss.

The next day Laura gets to school happier than before. She had got there by bus again. On her schedule, there would be Math. She usually hated the subject but now it would be different. She had thought about the kiss. It was wrong and it could get Professor Hiddleston into a lot of trouble. But she couldn’t resist. She had never met anyone like him. He made her feel special. All her old professors were boring and uninteresting. All the student had gone inside the school. It was already over 9 am when she gets to the same classroom. She sits in the same place, on the last row. Her classmates were talking to each other. There was no sign of the professor. Laura looks on her mobile. The three girls in front of her were giggling. The class would have started ages ago. She takes a break from her mobile.  
“Excuse me” She says to the girl with blond hair and she turns around “Is the professor late often?”  
“No” The girl shakes her head “Never before”  
“What happens then?”  
“What’s your name again?” She asks and Laura tells her “Then we usually get a substitute or we’re free to do what we like”  
“OK, thank you” Laura smiles and gets back to her mobile  
The girls keep talking to each other. This was the first time anyone had talked to her. The students had waited for 20 minutes when a female teacher enters the classroom.  
“Excuse me, students. I have an announcement to make” She shouts since it’s quite noisy and they stop to listen “Rest of Professor Hiddleston classes are cancelled for today. Other classes are on. Since it’s only the 2nd day, the school ends at 2 pm. Thank you” She then leaves

The students are picking their stuff and some of them leave. Laura keeps sitting where she is wondering if she had something to do with his absence. The two girls stand up while the girl she talked to still sits.  
“I catch you with up later” She says to her friends and they leave  
Laura is looking on her phone so she doesn’t see the girl is about to say something.  
“So what do you think of this school then?” The girl has turned herself around in her seat  
Laura looks up from her mobile.  
“Oh, seems nice” She smiles at her a little  
“So where are you from?”  
“Central London. I had to move here with my parents since it’s less expensive” She puts her mobile on the desk  
“I know what you mean. I wanted to go to another college but my family isn’t that wealthy so I stayed here”  
“So you’re born here?”  
“Yes. My friends Miriam and Connor are my childhood friends. You know if you don’t have anything to do, you could hang out with us”  
“Thank you but I think I have to settle first before making friends”  
“I understand. Sorry I have to go. See you later, Laura” She stands up and takes her purse “By the way, I’m Lexia. If you want to hang around after school, just tell me”  
“Thank you Lexia. See you”  
She smiles and leaves. Laura gets back to her thinking. Her next class would start in another classroom soon.

When the school day is over, Laura takes the bus home. Her parents were still at work. She didn’t have any siblings so she was mostly alone. She makes something to eat and then she gets to her bedroom to listen to music. She stays there until her parents get home at 5 pm. They ask about her school day at the dinner table. She tells her about her new friend Lexia. Her mother Margaret was always interested in her daughter's life. She wanted her to get to know people. Laura already had and that person was half her age but she didn’t care.

She lays in bed after dinner, reading a book. She’s so in the story, she startles when her mobile ring. It’s an unknown number. She usually didn’t answer them but this time she does.  
“Hello, Laura here” She replies and is surprised who it is “Hi, Professor Hiddleston” She smiles  
“Please call me Tom, we’re not in school now”  
His voice made her weak but luckily she’s laying down on her stomach.  
“You don’t sound ill, Tom”  
“Well, I’m not really. Maybe a little bug perhaps”  
“Like what?”  
“This might come as a surprise. I thought about this all day. That’s the reason I didn’t come to work" He pauses and stays silent  
“Yes”  
“I think that kiss made me realise” He pauses again  
She knew what he was trying to say. He wanted to confess he felt something towards her. But she wanted to tease him.  
“What, Tom?” She smiles to herself  
“Maybe this isn’t something I should really say. You’re my student and…” He says but she interrupts  
“And you’re my professor. But that shouldn’t stop us from seeing each other”  
“That’s not exactly what I was going to say. I wish I could say this to you face to face but I don’t think I can wait until tomorrow. Maybe we could meet somewhere but I guess it’s a bit late”  
She looks at the time on her mobile. It was already 7.15 pm.  
“I wish we could but since it’s a school night and my parents won’t let me. How about saying it now?”  
There’s a long pause but she could hear he’s still there.  
“Oh, Laura you have no idea what that kiss made me feel. Actually, even before that”  
That really was something she didn’t expect. She thought her feelings would be one-sided.  
“Before?”  
“As soon as I stepped into the classroom and saw you, I felt something I didn’t think I would feel. I shouldn’t but”  
“Oh Tom you don’t how happy it makes me hear that. I want to kiss you. Feel your body against mine” She sighs while closing her eyes for a while  
“Please don’t tempt me or things will get serious. We still need to be careful. It’s still a small town and things move quickly”  
“I try. So you’re coming to school tomorrow?”  
“Yes, and it won’t be the same again. Good night Laura. I’ll think of you. Oh and please wear that mini skirt”  
“Yes, I will. Good night, Tom” She smiles and they end the call  
She sighs deeply. She’s even more happy than before. It was true, things wouldn’t be the same. She didn’t know if she could concentrate on her studies after this. The next day there would both Math and English.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura wakes up earlier than she usually did. She wanted to look perfect. She washed her hair and shaved her legs. She would have a surprise for him. She wasn’t as innocent as she looked. She had boyfriends since she was 15 so she had learned a lot about what boys liked. Kissing wasn’t the only things she wanted to do with Tom. She wanted so much more. Maybe this was the day. She eats breakfast with her parents. Today she would take her car. With her backpack on the front seat, she drives to school. The morning was still quite warm so she didn’t need a jacket. When she walked into the classroom, all of the boys look at her. Her brown hair was loose and her top was quite revealing. The girls look a little jealous of her. Lexia turns around to her.  
“You’ll get in trouble with that outfit. Trying to impress the professor?”  
“I don’t think I need to do that” Laura smiles and then look in her backpack to get her things  
The black-haired Miriam and the red-head Connor didn’t say anything. She didn’t care. The first class would be English. There would probably only be some information about it and then they would go to their next class.

When Professor Hiddleston arrives to class, he looks straight at Laura who smiles back. They keep staring at each other but as soon as the other students become silent, they stop. He’s wearing a dark suit and there was a reason for this. Only Laura would know about it. He says something to the class and hands out booklets for the students to read. Everyone is concentrating on reading when he gets to her desk. He stands behind her and bends down to her ear while leaning his hand on the table.  
“I hope no one will notice how hard I am” He whispers in her ear  
She closes her eyes and sighs silently. The three girls weren’t that close so they had no idea what was happening behind them. He moves away and gets back to his desk. He sits down and looks at Laura. They keep looking at each other. Once in a while, he glimpsed at the other students. Most of them were still reading their booklets. He dismisses the class earlier than usual. The students leave without even wondering why. Laura remains sitting in her seat. He stands up and gets to the door to lock it. He gets to where she is.

“You really want to tease me, do you? Dressing like that. I know what you really want. A kiss is not enough. What else have you planned?” His breathing is getting heavier  
“Who’s impatient? Maybe you should teach me manners. I’m a naughty student and I want to be released from the chains. Can you do that, Professor?” She looks lustfully at him  
He laughs.  
“Do you think you’re in charge? I tell you when to arouse me and this is not the place”  
“So I should obey you? Think again” She stands up and gets to him “You think I’m some kind of prude who doesn’t know what she wants. I should be laughing”  
“I don’t know what I should do with you. Should I spank you or tide you up?” He looks up and down at her  
“You like kinky stuff then?” She smiles after being serious  
“Oh God Laura. You’re crazy and so is this. We’re in school for crying out loud and we’re talking about this. We should really wait until we leave”  
She wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss a while. The school bell rings and it’s time for another class. The intense moment they had was over for now. They would meet in a classroom that wasn’t used when the day is over. They couldn’t wait to finally realise their passion they had for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times begin.

Rest of Laura’s day was a pain. She kept thinking about Tom. The chemistry between them was amazing. During the day he sent her flirty messages. They’ve only met and they were already all over each other. The last subject of the day was Math. She waits for him outside the classroom. She leans against the wall with her right shoulder while looking into her phone. The other students are in the classroom. No one is moving in the hall. In a moment she sees him coming. They smile at each other. They wanted to touch each other but they didn’t want arouse suspicion.  
“I can’t wait to have you alone” She licks her lips  
He looks at her up and down.  
“You know what I want”  
“Yes, Professor” She looks at him affectionately

He gets to the classroom. In a moment she follows. No one suspected anything. She sits on the last row again. Once in a while, she looks at him but it’s not mutual. She decides to listen to what he had to say. It was mostly about what would happen in Math in this semester. They also get an assignment that the students protest. It was just inquiry about what they wanted to achieve in the course. While they’re filling it, he gets to Laura. All he does is giving her a note. She stops writing and reads the note. It was the number of the classroom where they would meet at 4 pm. She looks at the time and it was only 1 pm. Maybe it was his way of saying he was the dominated one.   
When the class is over, she remains in her seat. All of the students leave. She packs her things and gets to Tom. He cleans the chalkboard with a wet sponge so he doesn’t see she stands right behind him. She lays both of her hands on his groin. He lays the sponge on the edge of the board. She stands on her toes and gets closer to his left ear.  
“Do you think I really can wait that long?” She whispers  
He smiles and turns around to face her. He moves her hair away from her face. The door to the class was open but it didn’t bother either of them. They were playing a dangerous game.  
“You’re taking too many liberties. I think I need to punish you. You have to wait until tomorrow” He then pushes her gently away  
“No” She whimpers when he does  
“So you want me that much. Well” He thinks a while and then gets to the door to lock it

She smiles but it’s not what she thinks. He gets to her and pulls her closer to him. He lifts her skirt up to her waist and gets surprised. She doesn’t wear anything underneath and she’s totally smooth. That was her surprise for him.  
“Just for you, baby” She touches his lower lip but he takes a grip of her hand  
“Always call me Professor Hiddleston when we’re in school” He says a little upset  
“I’m sorry”  
“Good. Now lean against my desk with your legs spread” He opens the belt of his pants “I hope you’re not a screamer because I’m gonna fuck your ass like you never been fucked before”  
She leans both of her hands on the table and stands spread-eagled. She can hear him pulling his pants down. His breathing is getting deeper. He gets closer to her and takes a firm grip of her hips. He thrust inside her from behind which makes her yelp. He didn’t take slowly. She tries not to moan too loud but it’s quite difficult. She usually didn’t like it like this but he made it pleasurable. The power of his thrusts makes the desk move back and forth. He slows down when her moans get too high.  
“Shh, we don’t want people to know” He pants and increases the speed again but the sounds she’s making are still too high so he slows down “Every moan you make I’m gonna slow down. Got that”

She didn’t dare to make a sound. It was still early so anyone could hear them. He thrusts faster and his grunts get more frequent. Soon he’s thrusting so hard the table moves a few inches. He then reaches his peak and slows down.  
“Oh fuck” He pants and pulls out  
They’re both exhausted. Her arms are tired so she rests her chest on the desk with her arms bend under her. He gets closer to her and touches her behind.  
“You’re definitely gonna get an A” He then walks in front of her  
He had pulled up his pants. She stands up and smiles. He picks up some papers from the desk without looking at her. He’s about to leave.  
“That’s it?” She pulls down her miniskirt  
“I have a meeting. Close the door on your way out”  
“Professor Hiddleston” She says but he gets out of the door

At first, she doesn’t realise what had just happened. She’s been taken the way no one has ever taken her. But the aftermath wasn’t the way she expected. This was too good to be true. She was just a plaything for him. When she’s leaving the classroom, she suddenly gets a text message from him. They would still meet at 4 pm. She was close to tears before but now things were good again. There was still an hour to kill so she decides to wait outside the classroom on the second floor. She’s still sore so the sitting was quite difficult so she leans her back against the wall instead. While waiting she looks on her mobile. Her old friends had asked her questions about her new school that she replies to. But she left out who she was seeing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet after the school day is over.

Laura walks back and down the hall. There’s a window in the end of it so she gets to it. She sees the parking lot for the staff. There’s only one car left. She looks at the clock on her mobile. It was already 4.20 pm and Tom had still not got there. She goes back to the door of the classroom where they are supposed to meet. She tries the door to the room but it’s locked. It was getting a bit chilly. She had left her underwear at home. The lights on the ceiling that was on are suddenly switched off. The only light that is on is the exit sign. Luckily there is a flashlight on her phone. Different thoughts creep into her mind. Tom was already 30 minutes late. Maybe this was his doings. She searches his phone number and thinks about calling.  
“Afraid little girl?” He appears from the dark  
“Was this you?” She glimpse at the light  
“No, the school is closed. We’re all alone. Come here”

She gets to him. He’s left his jacket somewhere and his shirt is open. He lifts her skirt up to her waist like the first time. He keeps looking at her groin without touching. She tries to kiss him but he looks upset at her.  
“No touching. I’m in charge, got it”  
“I’m sorry Professor. Maybe you should punish me”  
“That can be arranged. Take your clothes off”  
“What, here?” She’s puzzled  
“Yes here. Strip”  
They were in the dark hall and maybe there were security cameras. But yet he insisted. She pulls the top over her head. It was so tight she didn’t need to wear a bra. He gasps when he sees her firm breasts. Her nipples were hard of the chill. She pulls her skirt down.  
“Enough. Oh God, you’re sexy. And that pussy” He opens his pants and take his erected cock in his hand  
She licks her lips while looking at it. It was as big as it felt.  
“Oh Professor Hiddleston, feed me”  
“No, I won't give you that satisfaction. Now get down on all fours and show me that ass”

It was a cold and dirty floor so it was unpleasant but she had to obey. She gets down her knees and hands. She arches her back. She’s waiting for his next step. He keeps looking at her while stroking his cock. She can hear his heavy breathing. He gets closer and gets down on his knees behind her. Suddenly she feels a hard push that makes her scream of pain. This was only about his needs. He tells her to scream louder. No one is there is his excuse. He keeps thrusting harder. He pulls her hair every push he makes. Tears are running down her cheeks.  
“Oh fuck you’re tight” He pants  
She’s still sore from the first time. With his other hand, he slaps her behind while he enters her. His balls are slamming against her cheeks. He empties himself inside her and then withdraws. His kisses her behind and stands up. The floor is full of their fluids. Even if it was tense, it still made her squirt. In a moment she stands up and turns to him. They both smile and they kiss passionately a while.  
“Thank you, Professor. I love how you fuck me”  
“Next time, I give your pussy a ride” He moves her hair away from her face and gives her a kiss “Sorry but I have to go. Bye Laura”  


She was still amazed at what just happened. She puts her clothes back on. He leaves her there alone but she finds herself out. Her parents would be very upset that she was late for dinner. She only said she was out on a ride but that wasn’t really a lie. She did get a ride but that was something she could never tell anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura finds something out about Tom.

Next morning when Laura wakes up, she could feel pain in her anus. Tom had really been rough on her. She had to take a painkiller to manage somehow. She had to make it to school. Unfortunately, she had to sit all day so it would be quite difficult. She couldn’t show she’s in pain. It’s the middle of the week. She had been taken twice forcefully by her professor and it wouldn’t stop there. She never knew her infatuation would have come this far. They had managed to keep their affair secret. If they kept having sex in school, their luck would run out soon.

She still wore the same miniskirt but with a white blouse with buttons. She left her underwear at home this time too. She knew Tom liked it even if he never told her. Her new classmates hadn’t tried to get to know her. She hadn’t paid much attention to them either. In the classroom, before the other professor arrives, Miriam has turned to look Laura’s way. Lexia and Connor are looking on their mobiles.  
“You’re Laura, right?”  
“Yes I am” She smiles a little  
“So what do you think about Professor Hiddleston then?”  
“I guess he’s alright” She lies because she couldn’t really say her real thoughts  
“Just alright? I mean all the girls in school have had a crush on him. This is just gossip but there was a student who he had an affair with”  
The two others girls stop with their phone and join the conversation. Laura’s heart is beating faster.  
“I think that was embarrassing. He’s the teacher and no one should cross that line” Connor says who was the quiet one  
“What happened to her?” Laura is curious  
“I don’t know. I never saw her again” Lexia says and looks at Miriam “I think you know the story”  
“It’s just a rumour but he’s really highly respected so he only got a warning. The girl wasn’t as lucky. She got suspended. So you know, never get involved with him. He’s a good teacher but I think he does have a dark side”  
“Doesn’t everyone?” Laura asks Miriam  
“I guess but he got the upper hand. One more thing, if you want a good grade, study hard because he’s very strict with that. I’ve been there. Once I got an F because my essay was too short”  
“Really? That is tough. How did they get caught?”  
“You seem very interested in this” Miriam looks at her doubting “Don’t get any ideas. I don’t know exactly how but I think some student saw them in one of the classrooms in the building”  
“Just asking” Laura leans her back against the back of the chair

The other professor has arrived so the girls turn to look at the front. Laura thinks about what she just heard. Maybe the girls made it up. If it was true she couldn’t continue with the affair and maybe she had to change college once more.  
When the class is over, the students leave while Laura picks up her things. They would still have one class before lunch but she wanted to leave. She’s about to leave the classroom when Tom gets there. He pushes her back inside while closing the door behind and lifts her skirt up to her waist. She tries to stop him but she can’t. What she had heard about him could be true and she wouldn’t be his next victim.  
“Will you stop it?” She’s upset  
“We have 15 minutes” He kisses her lips while thrusting his two fingers into her “You are wet. That’s good” He makes her move to the desk  
“I know what you are” She takes a grip of his hand but he thrusts his fingers deeper  
“And what am I, Laura?” He looks closer at her  
“Please stop. I don’t want to be expelled”  
He withdraws his fingers and licks them to taste her.  
“Expelled?”  
“I know what you’ve done. I’m not your first student. There’s been more” She’s upset  
“What are you talking about? I swear I’ve never done this before. Now give me your pussy” He tries to touch her there again

She pushes him away and walks past him to the desk where students sit.  
“You think you can control me but I’m not that kind of girl”  
“Are you sure? You did enjoy it yesterday. I’m sure you still feel it. How is your fine ass doing?” He looks up and down at her  
“Don’t change the subject. I heard you’ve had an affair with a student but she got expelled. I’m surprised you haven’t been fired yet”  
“I don’t know who told you that but it’s all a lie. I’m sure your classmates told you this but they’re all liars. I know most of them had feelings for me but I never acted on it. Now they say lies about me”  
“I don’t believe you”  
“Fine then. Have it your way. I have to get to class. Call me when you come to your senses” He then leaves the classroom  
The bell rings. She had enough of school for today so she decides to go home. She couldn’t sit anyway. She really needed a discussion with herself to decide what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Laura didn’t say anything to anyone. She would probably get into trouble but she didn’t care. She could not face anyone. When she gets home, her mother is there on her lunch break. She tells her she wasn’t feeling well and went upstairs to her room. She had an own bathroom so she takes a shower. Her mother knocks on her door to ask if things are OK. Laura usually talked about her problems but now they were too secretive. She hated lying to her mother but now she had to. When her mother goes back to work, she gets to the kitchen to get some more painkillers. She was still a little sore but it was getting better. She lies down on the couch to watch some TV. There wasn’t much going on but her thoughts were elsewhere. What Miriam had told her was playing on her mind. She didn’t want to end her affair with Tom but if they continued having sex in school, maybe it would be better to do so. Luckily the rest of the week they didn’t have any of his classes so she didn’t have to meet him.

Laura falls asleep on the couch. She has switched off the TV. She wakes up and looks at the time on her mobile. It was 1 pm. She looks at her last call and stares at the name, TH. She’s only written his initials so no one would suspect anything. She always had her mobile everywhere and she never let it out of her sight. You could never guarantee it though. She’s so in her thoughts, she startles when he suddenly calls. She looks at the blinking call sign. He probably wondered where she was.  
“Hello” She finally replies after a while  
“Where did you go?” He asks on the other end  
“That’s none of your business” She says upset  
“Is that a way to speak to your professor? It can affect your grades”  
“Is that so? You probably only grade me on my sexual skills anyway”  
“Well, I don’t know about that. We haven’t got that far”  
She could almost hear him smiling.  
“And we won’t either”  
“Say what?”  
“You heard me. There will be no more of that. I quit” She’s about to end the call  
“Wait a minute. You don’t decide that” He’s little upset  
“I am I your slave or something?”  
“I know you’re upset at me but none of those claims is true. Tell me where you live so I can see you. I rather talk about this in person” He’s calmer again  
“No, you only want to fuck me and I had enough”  
“I promise I won’t do that. Let’s meet somewhere else”  
“I don’t want to see you. Goodbye Tom” She then ends the call and switches the phone off

She takes it with her upstairs. After her angry moment, tears come flooding. She really didn’t want to end it this way but that was the only thing she could think of. She had to see him in class but that’s all she would let him.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Laura gets to school. She had her jeans with a shirt and white sneakers on her feet. She meets Lexia in the schoolyard. Her friends hadn’t arrived yet. She asked Laura where she had went the day before. She would stay close to the girls so Tom wouldn’t approach her. They sit on the bench in the sunshine. In a while, Miriam and Connor get there. They ask about Laura and get to know her. When the bell rings they go all inside. They get to the same classroom they mostly were in. This time it would be about geography. While the students wait for the professor who would teach them, they keep talking. One of the boys sitting in the front takes Miriam’s pencil and plays with it. She takes it from his hand. He was always teasing her.  
“College boys” She says despiteful  
“He likes you” Connor says and smiles  
“I do not” The boy insists and gets back to his desk  
Miriam rolls her eyes. Laura notices the boys in the class were a bit childish. They kept teasing and joking around. She begins to think about Tom. At least he was mature. Maybe it was wrong to break it off after all. On the lunch break, she would try to find him and apologize. The geography professor arrives and the class begins.

At lunch Laura tells her new friends she wasn’t hungry so they leave without her. She takes her backpack and goes to the teacher’s lounge. She asks one of the teachers there where to find Tom. He could be found on the second floor in one of the classrooms so she gets there. When she gets to the hall she remembers the evening when they were there. It made her aroused. She was sore afterwards but it was worth it. A classroom opens and students walk out of it. She sees Tom standing in front of his desk arranging a bunch of papers together. He’s wearing a dark blue suit and a long-sleeved shirt. The first two buttons were open like most of the time. Maybe he was trying to attract some other female student. When all of them are all gone, she gets inside the classroom.  
“Has anyone ever sucked you under that desk?” She says and he looks at her startled but then smiles when he sees it’s her  
“Never do that again. Don’t you have any manners?” He gets to the door and looks around that no one saw it, and then closes it behind him  
“I’m sorry Professor but I thought you’re gonna teach me some”  
He looks at her up and down from a distance.  
“You’ve changed clothes. I told you to wear that miniskirt at all times”  
“No, you didn’t. Should I wear what you want? Is this all about you?”  
“That’s a lot of question at once for a little girl like you” He gets closer  
“So this is what this is gonna be then. You don’t want to talk. It’s just sex, sex and more sex”  
“I’m sorry but when I see you, that’s all I can think about. Will you forgive me?” He moves her hair away from her face like so many times before  
“I really thought you were different but you’re like all those college boys. I don’t want to be with someone like that”  
“You compare me to those little brats. Be careful what you say because you don’t want to see me angry” He’s quite upset and then takes a grip of her hair to pull it “Has any of them ever taken you the way I did, huh? I don’t think so. Next time you compare me to them, you’ll see another thing coming, in your ass”  
“OK, I’m sorry” She’s calm and he let go of her hair

“One other thing. Never hang up on me and then turning your phone off. That’s not very nice. There could be an emergency”  
“I’m sorry about that. I was upset”  
“I know but still it’s a bad manner. Make sure you never do it again”  
“I promise. I do anything you say, Professor Hiddleston”  
“Anything? Even the most unpleasant ones?” He looks surprised  
“Like what exactly?”  
“You asked if I like kinky stuff and you’re right I do. You already experienced some of it but there’s more. I leave that for another time. I have to go” He takes the bunch of papers on the table and gets to the door  
She gets to it and gets in front of him when he's about to open it.  
“That’s it? You’re just ending it there?” She looks up at him  
“You want to know them straight away? Who’s the kinky one here?” He smiles  
“When I’m hungry I want to be fed” She looks closely at him while moving her left hand to his groin  
He almost loses the grip of the papers. He takes her hand away.  
“I really have to go but come up here at 4 pm and we’ll see”  
She stands on her toes and with her hand behind his neck; she gives him a passionate kiss that he responds to. They smile at each other and say goodbye. She closes her eyes for a second and sighs. They were back where they left off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 shades of darkness.

Laura’s new friends had no idea what was going on. She was very good at keeping things to herself. Their day ended at 3 pm. The girls asked if they could show her around in the town but she said she had to go home. It was further from the truth. She had a secret of her own that she only showed people she known for a long time. Her parents didn’t even know. She’s always been more mature than other teenagers at her age. Even if she was young she still knew what kind of sex she liked. She had a reputation in her old school that she tried to get rid of but it was already too deep. Moving to a smaller town where no one knew her had been a good idea. Luckily for her, both of her parents got a new job. She still could keep in touch with her partners in crime like they called themselves. She often wondered why she became a totally different person every time she met someone. Deep inside she’s both shy and introverted. Maybe she just tried to get approval. That’s exactly what she got from Tom. She had a feeling he would respond to her desires.

She waits in her car and then gets back to the building before 4 pm. The door was still open. The school building was empty. When she gets upstairs she sees an open door to a classroom. She gets inside and put her backpack by the doorway. The room only had one long table and a chair. There had to be a reason why the door was open. The classroom looked like it hadn’t been used for years. There is only one dim light and the rest is dark. She sits down on the chair to wait. Then the light gets turned off and the door gets closed.  
“Ever got fucked in the dark?” Tom has got to the room  
It’s too dark to see anything but he knows where she is. When her eyes get used to the darkness she notices he got something in his hand. He gets behind her and blindfolds her eyes with a piece of silky fabric. She knew what he planned to do so she wasn’t afraid. He gets in front of her and takes both of her hands in his. He lifts her up so she stands in front of him. He looks at her closely and she can feel his breath on her face. He guides her right hand to his groin and sighs. She bites her lower lips when she feels a bulge and it makes her moan.

“You like that, do you? Admit it, you thought about it all day. Sucking my big cock”  
“Yes, Professor”  
“Yes, what?”  
“Sucking your big cock”  
“But you don’t deserve it. You know why?”  
She shakes her head. He turns her around and pulls her arms behind her back. He wraps something around her wrists and binds her hands with it. She whimpers a little. He pushes her down on the knees on the floor. He walks around her. She can hear his belt buckle open. He moves the chair further away and he gets closer to her again. He’s taken his belt off and wrapped it a few times around his right hand. He brushes the belt close to her lips.  
“You wanted to know what I like. This is it. Seeing you being tied up and blindfolded gets me hot. Spanking you so you scream. Oh, Laura, you won’t believe how long I’ve been waiting for this. Begging me to stop” His breathing is getting heavier  
“Oh please Professor. Show me how it’s done. I need you fucking me”  
“So you are that kind of girl after all. I think this is going to be interesting” He takes a grip off her other arm and lifts her up to her feet

Her breathing gets deeper. He opens the button her jeans and pulls them down to her ankles. The same with her underwear. He thrusts his two fingers inside her a few times and then kneels in front of her. He licks her wet pussy which makes her moan. He covers it with his whole mouth and kisses her pussy lips. She wishes she could touch him.  
“Oh Professor Hiddleston” She moans and licks her lips  
He thrusts his tongue inside her and tongue fucks her. Her moans are getting louder so he stops. She whimpers when he does.  
“I didn’t say you can make noise. If you can’t do it quietly, you don’t deserve to get the pleasure” He’s a bit upset and stands up  
“I promise I won’t. Please” She pleads  
“Please what?” He looks closely at her  
“Please eat me”  
“And then what?”  
“Make me come. I won’t scream”  
“On the contrary. I want you to scream so anyone could hear. I want everyone to know what we’re doing”  
He kneels again and continues. She does what she promised. He thrusts two fingers inside her while sucking her swollen clit. He’s increasing the speed and soon she’s screaming as loud as she can. Just when she’s about to come, he stops. She can barely stand up. He looks at her heaving chest while standing up. She can feel his lips on hers and she responds. He unfolds her eyes from the fabric and their eyes meet. Even if it was dark, she could feel his stare in her veins. Her hands were still bound behind her back so he releases her. Her breathing calms down. He makes her walks backwards until she meets the desk. Without a word, he takes down his pants and lifts her up on it. He thrusts inside her with force while they look into each other's eyes. Her arms around his neck and him squeeze her behind while entering her. When she comes, she comes loud. He slows down and withdraws. They’re both exhausted so they don’t speak a while.

“That was, wow” She says and smiles  
“So you like that, do you? Have you always been a slut?”  
“Oh Professor, you have no idea” She gives him a passionate kiss and he lets her for a while  
“Do you always go fucking your professors to get a good grade?” He moves away from her and lifts his pants back on  
The question surprised her. She is a little offended. They had such a good time and now he’s spoiling it.  
“Do you think this is that? How can you think such thing?” She looks at him upset  
“I’m sorry I asked. I didn’t think it would be a sensitive subject for you”  
She lifts her underwear and jeans back on.  
“So you know, I don’t do this for that. I have to get home” She gets to the door to pick up her backpack  
She opens the door to leave and he lets her. She got a bad taste of this whole affair. Maybe he was just using her. He sure would see she didn’t play any of his games.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

Laura has a nightmare. She wakes up in cold sweat in the middle of the night. In the dream, she’s being used by other men while Tom was watching. She climbs out of bed and puts her nightgown on to get downstairs. It’s so dark she stumbles on something on the floor and hurts her toe. She swears silently. When she gets to the kitchen she puts the light on. She gets to the fridge to get a bottle of water. She pours it into a glass and sits down on the table. She looks at the clock on the wall. It’s 3 am. She’s too afraid to go back to sleep. Her dream was too awful. Maybe this was some kind of punishment for getting involved with her professor. He wasn’t the way she thought he was. She also wanted to be the dominant one but he didn’t let her. She startles when her father Peter gets to the kitchen.

“Oh, it’s just you. I heard a noise”  
“Hi, dad. Sorry about that. I hit my toe somewhere” She looks up at him  
“Ouch, that must have hurt” He gets to the kitchen sink where his empty glass is  
“A bit yes. Sorry to wake you” She takes a sip of her glass  
He sits down at the table across her and pours some water he took from the fridge. Her father worked in a hotel as a manager. He is quite tall with brown hair and green eyes. Even if he was quite busy with work, he still managed to help his daughter with different things. Lately, they hadn’t talked much. She wasn’t as open as before which worried him.  
“So how are things? Anything new you learned?” He says after a while  
“OK, I guess. The real work starts next week”  
“I’ll see. Laura, if there’s something on your mind, please tell me” He lays his right hand on her left  
“Nothing is wrong, dad”  
“I didn’t say that” He takes his hand away  
“You meant it”  
“Alright but you don’t tell us anything anymore so I thought something isn’t right”  
“Maybe I miss my old school and my friends but that’s about it”

He looks at her like he knew it was more than that. She takes a sip of her glass and stands up to put it in the sink.  
“Have you found any other friends than Lexia?”  
“Her friends, Miriam and Connor but we only talk in class” She’s sat back at the table  
“That’s good because we’re gonna be here a while. But of course, you don’t need to when you graduate”  
“You mean if I graduate”  
“Of course you will” He smiles but she looks serious at him  
“I’m not sure. I don’t think I’ll pass”  
“If you study hard and get good grades” He says but she interrupts  
“I don’t think that will be the reason”  
“Are the professors giving you a hard time already?”  
She usually told her father everything. Even more than to her mother. But now she couldn’t. She looks at him and then says no. He didn’t ask anymore. She gets back upstairs to her room. The talk with her father at least took away her bad dream. She falls asleep after a while. Rest was all that she needed.


	12. Chapter 12

The first week of school was coming to an end. Laura gets to class with the other students. She’s wearing black jeans and a dark brown shirt. She wanted to look as unattractive as possible. She had no makeup on either. She had decided to ignore Tom altogether. They wouldn’t have his classes but he would appear somewhere anyway. The three girls in front of her asked her about her weekend plans. They wanted to invite her to a party. This was the first time anyone had asked that. In her old school, all the girls disliked her and her friends because they were popular among the boys. Laura promised to get back to them later in the day. Their first class would be music but like usual it would only be info about the semester. After the class, there’s an hour break. All four girls spend it together. Laura mostly had in common with Lexia. They were both the only child and they listen to the same kind of music. It’s a sunny day outside so they sit on a bench close to the school building. The girls are talking and laughing so they don’t see someone is looking at them from afar. Laura gets a text message and when she reads it, she gets a shocked look.  
“What’s wrong?” Miriam wonders but she doesn’t reply at first  
“Oh nothing” She smiles a little and then puts her mobile in a backpack  
Lexia looks at the time. It was time to go back inside. Laura walks after them and looks behind her. The person who looked at them had disappeared. When she gets to their classroom she sits in her seat at the back while looking at the message she got. The other students are talking to each other but her mind was elsewhere. It was a text from Tom. She keeps reading it over and over again. _“Don’t think your clothing will stop me from wanting you. I know what you are and what you did in your old school. You can’t even imagine what damage I can do if you tell your new friends or your parents about us”_  
She never thought her past would come back and haunt her. Somehow he’d found out about it. She wasn’t proud of it and she rather took it back. Their next professor introduced himself so she puts the mobile away.

At lunch, Laura gets to the teacher's lounge to find Tom. She had to confront him. There are a few professors there and when he sees her, he tells them to leave. She could see what Lexia had meant when she said he was highly respected. She stands in the doorway not knowing if she should step in.  
“I guess you got the message. Don’t just stand there. Come in” He stands up from the chair by the table he sat in  
This time he didn’t wear a suit but a black jumper and jeans of the same colour. He’s wearing his glasses. She gets inside and he closes the door behind him. When she thought about coming here, she was all fired up but now she got cold feet. He gets closer to her and lays his hands on her shoulders. He kisses her neck which gives her chills. He’s unshaven which made it even worse. She remembers the words he said last evening and the nightmare she saw. She pushes him away and turns around to look upset at him.  
“Do you think I’ll forget everything you said to me yesterday by seducing me like that?”  
He looks at her up and down.  
“Sorry you were saying” He stops  
She rolls her eyes and sighs.  
“Do you care about anything else besides yourself?”  
“No I also care about what you’re wearing and that’s not it”  
“OK I’m leaving” She gets to the door but he grabs her arm gently  
“I’m sorry. Why were you here again?”  
“About that message you sent. I don’t know what you mean. Are you threatening me with something?”  
“No, I’m just saying I won’t go away no matter what you do. I’ve already seen the signs”  
“What are you, clairvoyant?”  
“You dress like that and you stay close to your friends. You do anything so you don’t have to have anything to do with me”  
“You are right. Especially what you said to me yesterday. I don’t like the way you treat me. I’m not someone you can just use whenever you like. I have feelings too”  
“OK, I’m sorry about that. If I could I would take it back. I promise I never do it again” He gets closer to her  
“So that will make it all better? You really hurt my feelings, Tom” She’s upset  
“You know what to call me in school”  
“I don’t give a damn” She storms out of the room  
The outcome wasn’t at all as she had planned it. Rest of the day she’s really upset. She tried not to show it to her friends. She would go to the party to keep her mind off Tom. The weekend didn’t come soon enough.


	13. Chapter 13

On Monday it’s back to school for Laura. The party had been so much fun. She met a lot of different people and she got to know the rest of her class. She even got to talk to a few boys in her class. They were totally different during the daytime. She didn’t think about Tom the whole weekend and he didn’t even call. From now on she would concentrate on her education. The schedule had changed a little bit. The English were now two hours instead of an hour. The same with Math. This must have something to with Tom. Their first class was biology. It was taught by a female professor. When it was lunch time, Laura gets to the cafeteria with her newfound friends. They talk about the party. Lexia was quite a tease so she joked about Laura and a boy she met there.  
“So how did it go with that guy you talk to yesterday? He was quite cute”  
“We just talked and nothing else. I guess he was OK” Is her reply  
“Do you think you see him again? You looked so good together. I saw he fancied you”  
“Nah, he’s just not someone I go for”  
“What do you go for then?”  
Laura looks away a little embarrassed and Lexia notice so she doesn’t pry. Then Tom arrives at the cafeteria. He doesn’t see the girls. Laura looks his way and Miriam notices.  
“You like Professor Hiddleston?” She’s surprised  
“No, no” Laura shakes her head “I remember what you said and I will stay away”  
“Don’t be ashamed. It’s totally fine. We all have been there. You like a guy but he’s probably gay, taken or in this case professor” Miriam puts her hand on Laura’s arm for a second  
“I’m not ashamed”  
Connor looks at the time on her mobile.  
“Guys, we got to go. You know who we got”  
“Yikes, he hates people being late” Lexia stands up and takes her bag from under the table

Rest of the three girls stand up. It was time for the first big test, English for two hours. Laura was getting nervous. It wasn’t because of the subject but about what Tom could do. She had run out of the teacher’s lounge in a hurry. The students get to their classroom. It was the same one that they had the first day. They would have a lot of classes there. Everyone sat in the same seats every time. There was always a lot of noise before the classes would start. Laura keeps to her mobile. It calmed down her nerves. It gets quiet when Professor Hiddleston arrives. She looks up to look at him. He had put on a dark grey suit without a tie and a pale blue shirt. He is cleanly shaven. Even if he looked really handsome, she looked at him in a totally different light. Her infatuation had faded. His words are still fresh in her memory. She would only concentrate on what he’s teaching.

About an hour later there is a 15-minute break. Laura’s friends had gone to the bathroom. She looks into her social media accounts. She looks up and notices everyone had gone somewhere. The only one left is the professor. He’s sitting at his desk, writing something in a notebook. She decides to leave the classroom so she takes her backpack. When she’s at the door, he looks up.  
“Miss Jenkins, can I talk to you for a second?” He takes his glasses off and puts them in his side pocket  
“I need to go” She’s about to  
“Please, Laura. This is really important. You’re future depends on it” He stands up and when she stops, he smiles  
“OK” She closes the door when he tells her  
“Actually, it doesn’t really. I just wanted your attention. Come closer”  
She slowly does. She doubts about the whole situation. She’s wearing white jeans and a t-shirt so maybe he wanted to complain about that. But to her surprise, he doesn’t even look at her that way.  
“I’m been thinking about what you said and I did treat you badly. But you must understand that I’m used to getting what I want. I got too far and I really apologize for that. So please forgive me”  
She thinks a while without looking at him.  
“No, I won’t. I don’t want to hear your excuses. I just want to pass this education and nothing more. I’m totally over you. I really have to go” She looks at him and gets to the door to open it  
“You really think you will, huh? We’ll see about that, Miss” He gets annoyed  
She gets shocked when she hears it. Maybe she had made things worse. She gets back to class after being to the bathroom. The class continues. Her worry gets real after the homework is dealt. Professor gets to her desk and slams her piece of paper in front of her. Other students were still there so everyone hears it.  
“I want 20 pages of this until tomorrow” He looks angry at her and then gets back his desk  
She looks upset at him and stands up to get to him.  
“I can’t do this until tomorrow” She raises her voice and points at the paper in her hand.  
“You will or I fail you. Understood?”

She’s furious but only shows it to him. She gets back to her seat. She swears to herself. Her three friends look at her.  
“Wow, you really have pissed him off” Lexia says but Laura throws her things in her backpack while looking furiously at Tom  
Her all day was ruined. She now had two homework but at least the second was only reading material. She had plans with her friends but now she had to cancel it. She didn’t look forward to Math that she hated. All she could was trying to get back on his good terms again.


	14. Chapter 14

Laura wrote all evening and all night. It was unfair she had to do double work only because she hadn’t forgiven Tom. The subject of the essay was about England in the 18th century. Luckily she had read about it before and of course, the internet was a great help. She didn’t exactly get 20 pages but that was all he would get. She wouldn’t give into threats. She gets to school the next morning but she’s really tired. She gets to the teacher’s lounge and sees Tom by the same table as before. He’s talking to another professor. She throws the bunch of papers in front of him.  
“Here’s your stupid essay. Happy now?” She yells angry  
He tells the professor to leave and he does. Tom stands up and gets to the door to close it.  
“Never ever come here and barge in like that” He’s angry at first but then calms down  
“You shouldn’t have increased my workload then and threat me with failing me” She’s still angry  
“I never thought you would actually do it. I didn’t really mean what I said” He laughs but she’s not amused  
“You find it funny? I worked all night to write this. I haven’t slept a wink and you mock me”  
“Calm down. You keep saying I can’t control you and you proved it again that I can”  
“This is school work and that has nothing to do with it. I thought you would fail me and that is nothing to laugh about. I take my education seriously” She’s a little calmer  
“Alright, I won’t do it again. I just got upset. I really did try to apologize. I’m not making this up. Please believe me” He says and then gets closer to her  
She has calmed down. She looks down on the floor. Her hair is loose so he moves it away from her face. He lifts her head up from her chin and looks deep into her eyes. She was angry and tired but she realized how much she had missed him. She wraps her left arm around his neck and their lips meet. It was a passionate kiss and it could have been more than that if the school bell hadn’t ringed. They would meet at lunch break so it meant their affair was back on again.  
Laura smiles on the way to the classroom. She stops when she sees her friends in the hall. After a while, they get inside. They asked her about the essay she had to write and about what happened in English the day before. She said everything was fine and that was it. They didn’t pry anymore.

At lunch Laura tells her friends she wasn’t hungry so they would meet in the next class. With her backpack on her shoulder, she gets to the meeting place. They couldn’t meet in the same empty classroom. There was another place that would be empty and that was in the room in the teacher’s lounge. It had only a door and no window. There was a bookshelf with a few books in it. The room was still big enough to move around in. There’s only one light on the ceiling. It was a dangerous place but they couldn’t stay away from each other.  
“Remember, you can’t scream or make any loud noises. No matter how good it feels, be as quiet as possible” He says when they get to the room  
“I won’t” She moves his jacket over his shoulders  
He opens her jeans and pulls them down to her ankles. They both moan quietly while undressing each other.  
“Next time. Wear a skirt” He pants and pulls her underwear down  
When they’re both naked, she wraps her arms around his neck and he pushes her against the wall where the bookshelf begins. They kiss passionately while she wraps her legs around his waist. She runs her fingers through his hair. He takes a grip of his erected cock and slowly gets inside her. Their lips part and they look at each other.  
“Oh Professor” She moans  
“You like that, do you?” He whispers while thrusting “You can’t be without my cock, can you?”  
“Your big cock”  
He begins to move faster.  
“You wouldn’t care if someone entered the room. You don’t care they hear”  
“No” She pants  
“You are a little slut, are you? Fucking your professor”  
“Yes, fuck me”

He thrust even faster. Someone has indeed entered the lounge but it didn’t make them stop. They kiss to prevent her from screaming. He pushes a few times and reaches climax. The person is still in the bigger room. They calm their breathing quietly. He slowly withdraws and let her back on the floor. She had her shoes on so her landing is comfortable. They smile. They just had sex during school hours and they were not alone. They put their clothes back on. The person was still there so they wait.  
“Thank you” She whispers and gives him a kiss  
“Shh, we have to wait. The lunch is over soon”  
While he listens she looks at him. No one would ever make her feel the way he did. It was both exciting but also being with someone with experience could never compare with any college boy. The person finally leaves and he’s about to open the door. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. She didn’t want to let go. She was addicted to him. He tries to make her stop but she just continues.  
“Don’t let me get my whip” He says when he finally gets free  
“You have one?”  
“No, just a figure of speech. Unless you like me to”  
“With you, I’m totally wild” She runs her right hand across his chest  
“You better concentrate on your education first. OK I think the coast is clear” He then opens the door slowly to make sure  
She takes her backpack from the floor. She smiles when she looks at him. She’s happy. They kiss and she leaves. They would meet later but where was still a secret. Maybe they would meet outside school. He would call when the day was over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Spanking and hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter finished. It was a difficult one but there you have it.

Laura had to decline a meeting with her new friends. She said she needed sleep. Part of it was true but sleep wasn’t what she would practice. Tom had texted her the address where they would meet. It was in a strange place. It was in an abandoned warehouse. It’s was quite cold there. She didn’t know why they couldn’t meet at his place but she didn’t ask. The last thing she wanted was upsetting him. She didn’t want to spoil what they had. She drove home to change clothes. She had bought a mini skirt of her own so she didn’t need to borrow her mother’s. She took a jacket with her just in case. She drives to the warehouse but it wasn’t as cold as she thought it was. Tom hadn’t got there yet so she waits in her car. She listens to the radio. It was getting darker outside. She looks at the time and it is 5.20 pm. He was already 30 minutes late. He wanted his students to be on time but he was always late himself. It was him who needed manner lessons. She had told her parents she would eat at a friend’s place. In a way it was true but it wasn’t food she would eat.

She’s getting worried that he still hadn’t got there. She decides to call but there’s no answer. What she hadn’t realized was that he actually already was there. He wanted to test her patience. She looks out of the window and sees a light in the warehouse. It wasn’t there before. She leaves her mobile in the car and locks the doors. She walks into the warehouse and tries the door. It’s open so she gets inside. It’s not a very big one but it still looks a bit creepy. The warehouse was on two floors where the 2nd floor is a platform with a railing. It was empty except for the long table in the middle of the floor. She looks around and walks further.

“Don’t turn around”   
She tries not to but she’s curious so she peaks over her shoulder. But Tom repeats it louder. He’s a little further behind her.  
“What’s this?” She wonders  
“No questions. Undress. Everything. Slowly”  
She does what he says. When she’s bare, he tells her to walks forward until he says stop. He stands right behind her and looks closely at her. Her breathing is getting heavier. She loved the way he looked at her. It gave her chills but also feel a great sensation.  
“You did really well today. Fucking when someone else is in the room. I always wanted to do that”  
“Mm, Tom”  
“You learn quickly to say the right name. But when we’re somewhere else, you call me Sir. Say it”  
“Sir” She closes her eyes for a second  
“Good girl. Tell me about your reputation. I heard you really like fucking anyone with a cock”  
“No, I don’t”  
“I know someone who works in your old school and they say you did them too”  
“No, I haven’t. I swear”  
“Good. Just testing you. Now bend down and lean against the table with your hands on it”

She does what he tells her. He stands close to her so she can feel his hardness against her behind. He takes a grip of her hips and pulls her so the table is almost out of reach. She can hear him open his belt and take it off. She knew exactly what he was about to do. He begins to breathe heavier and touches her behind with the belt lightly.  
“Oh, god that fine ass of yours. It gets me so hard, you wouldn’t believe”  
Without saying anything, he slaps her right cheek with the belt so it makes her whimper. Then he slaps the left one. He spanks her a little harder so she screams in pain. Just when she thinks he’s stopped, he spanks her even harder. It was hurting her so bad but she was too afraid to tell him to stop. Every spank he gave her, the louder she screamed. This was the reason why he wanted to meet in this warehouse. He loved the way he was hurting her. His grunts echoed in the same rhythm as her screams. In a moment he stops. She felt burning on her skin. Thinking the pain would be over she rests her legs by trying to stand up.  
“I didn’t tell you to move” He commands her and pulls her back to the same position she was in  
He drops the belt on the floor and opens his pants. Before she knows it, he thrust inside her with force from behind. He takes a grip of her hips and slams inside her. Her moans were a proof she loved it. His thrusts were so intense she couldn’t speak. He stops before he would come. He spins her around so she faces him.

“Now my little slut, give daddy your tight pussy” He makes her stand closer to the table  
He lifts her up on the table and she whimpers in pain. Her behind hurt after all the spanking but she’s was too turned on to care much. She wanted him inside her as soon as possible.  
“Yes, Sir” She wraps her arms around his neck  
He takes a grip of his erected cock and slides inside her easily. He takes her slowly at first and then increases the speed. They keep looking at each other. With her legs around his waist, he takes her until he climax. They kiss passionately a while him still inside her. They’re both exhausted so they just look at each other.  
“I love you, Laura” He caresses her hair  
“I love you too” She smiles  
He’s about to pull out.  
“Please take me one more time” She tries to touch his cock but he takes her hand away  
“No, it’s enough cock for you”  
She yelps when he withdraws. He moves away from her and pulls his pants back on. He picks up the belt from the floor and putting it back in his pants. She gets slowly down from the table and picks up her clothes from the floor. When she’s dressed, she looks up and notices he’s looking at her.

“What?”  
“I’m just thinking about us” He smiles a little  
She gets closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck to give him a kiss.  
“About us what?” She looks into his eyes  
“You letting me do this to you. I never thought I would find someone like you. Someone who fulfil my fantasies. I know it’s wrong but can’t help it”  
“It’s not wrong. You haven’t forced me to do anything. I’m happy we met” She gives him a more passionate kiss and he responses  
It was already 8 pm so they had to leave. It was school night and she promised she would be home by 9 pm. Her behind was still sore but it would probably get better by morning. Her parents didn’t ask who her friend was and it was for the better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day in school.

The next day Laura gets to school. What happened the night before was still fresh in her memory. She would try to concentrate. The first class was Math so it wouldn’t make her day easier. She would probably smile like an idiot. Before the class begins her classmate Zach talks to her when he sees her smiling while looking in her mobile.  
“What are you smiling about?”  
She wasn’t really looking at her phone. She keeps thinking about the evening. Her friends hadn’t arrived yet. She’s so in her thoughts she doesn’t hear him. He sits on the chair where Miriam usually sat. The class would begin soon. He asks her again and she looks at him.  
“Oh nothing” She smiles a little and put the mobile on the desk in front of her  
“You have a beautiful smile”  
“Thank you”  
“Um, my birthday is coming up and I’m having a party. Do you want to come?”  
“When is it?”  
“In 2 weeks. It’s on a Saturday”  
“We’ll see. Maybe”

While they keep talking, Tom enters the classroom. He sees them talking and he doesn’t like it at all. He’s so upset, he doesn’t notice the girls were late. He drops the file on his desk he has in his hands so everybody hears. The students get seated. Laura looks his way but all she gets is a cold shoulder. She didn’t think why. During the class, he didn’t come to her once. She had to ask her friends to help her.   
On the break, all the students leave but not her. Tom sits by his desk writing something on a paper. She approaches him and bends down in front of the desk. She smiles and lays her right hand on his left hand but he just keeps writing.  
“I had a very nice evening last night”  
“Mhm” Is his only reply  
She stands up and keeps looking at him. The sleaves on his shirt are rolled up to his elbows and the two buttons were undone. He’s unshaven which always made her aroused. But now there was something different about it. Maybe she’d done something wrong. He is right down cold.  
“So are we going somewhere or stay here?” She says after a while but he doesn’t reply  
He keeps writing and he doesn’t even care. The break was over soon over. After a moment he puts the pen down and stands up. He takes his glasses off and closes the folder.  
“Did you hear what I said?”  
“Sorry I can’t. I have a lot of work to do” He glimpse at her and then leaves the classroom

She couldn’t understand this at all. She leaves the classroom to get to the bathroom.  
In 5 minutes she gets back. Lexia, Miriam and Connor were discussing about a girls night. They ask Laura too. She didn’t have anything so she agrees. There was one hour left and after that, there would be lunch. They wouldn’t have any more classes with Professor Hiddleston that week. With the attitude he had, she was glad they didn’t have any plans.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's classmate, Zach gets into trouble.

The girls went out to the movies and then for a pizza. They talked about Zach’s party. Laura was in her thoughts so they had to wake her up. They asked her what it was but she only said it was nothing. The next morning when Laura gets to school, she sees a bunch of students in front of the bulletin board on the wall in the hall. They’re laughing. They leave when they see her coming. She gets closer and by her surprise, she sees a note written with capital letters, LAURA JENKINS GIVES TO ANYONE. AND I MEAN ANYONE! Under that, it says, Zach. Instead of crying she rips the note off the board. She gets to the classroom and sees him with his friends by one of the desks.

“How dare you write this nonsense?” She yells angry and slams the note in front of him  
He looks puzzled at her and reads it.  
“I didn’t write this. I swear” He looks at her after reading it  
“Yeah sure. What did I ever do to you?” She’s still really angry  
“I would never do this. Please believe me, Laura”  
“Right. Maybe you will change your tune when the principal hears about this”  
“OK then. Let’s go” He stands up and takes the note with him  
They walk together to the principles office that is situated on the other side of the school building. Zach knocks on the door that says Principle Miss Marie Sutton. In a moment a lady in her 50’s opens the door.  
“Shouldn’t you two be in class?”  
“This is urgent” He says and she lets them in

There are two chairs in front of her desk so they sit down. Miss Sutton gets behind her desk. They tell her the story and show her the note.  
“So you didn’t write this?” She says to him after she read the note  
“No” He shakes his head  
“This is your handwriting?”  
“Yes but I didn’t write it” He insists  
“You keep saying that but you’re a liar” Laura says angrily to him  
“If you didn’t write this, who did?” Miss Sutton looks at Zach  
“I don’t know. Someone is trying to frame me”  
“Yeah right” Laura rolls her eyes  
“Laura, why do you think Zach wrote it?” Miss Sutton looks at her  
“Because I don’t like him and he knows that”  
“That’s a stupid reason” Zach says to her calmly  
“Why then?” She hasn’t calmed down yet  
“I didn’t write it” He still claims  
“Zach, you said you’re being framed. Why would someone do that?” Miss Sutton looks at him again  
“I’m not very good in school. Especially in English. All that grammar and stuff” He looks at her  
“That’s with Professor Hiddleston. How do you get along with the teachers in general?”  
“Fine, I guess. If someone has problems with me, it’s him. I try my best but yet my grades are low”  
“How about you, Laura?” Miss Sutton looks at her  
“No problems with anyone” She’s calmed down a bit

“Of course not. You’re a girl. You don’t know it but I’ve seen how he looks at you. Actually, all the female students are secretly in love with him” Zach is getting a bit agitated  
“Zach, that’s a tough accusation. Besides, why would he write a note like that?” Miss Sutton asks him  
“Maybe because he can. You’re all on his side because he gets your panties wet”  
“Zach” Miss Sutton raises her voice a little  
“Well, it’s true. Like that girl who got suspended. He should have got fired”  
“Let’s get back to this note. Maybe you should apologise to Laura”  
“What for? I didn’t write it” Zach is upset  
“Don’t bother, Zach” Laura stands up “We should get to class”  
“I talk to Professor Hiddleston about this” Miss Sutton puts the note on the desk beside a pile of books  
“Like that would do any good” Zach says and stands up  
“What did you say?” Miss Sutton look up at him  
“Nothing” He gets to the door to open it

They both leave. Laura thought about the note. Maybe it wasn’t Zach after all. Maybe this was about Tom’s behaviour towards her the day before. They get to class and apologise to the professor they were late. The professor already knew where they had been.  
When the day is over, Zach is being called to the principles office. After a while, he gets back.  
“I got suspended for a month. Damn it” He says to his friends who waited for him  
“I’m sorry” Laura says  
“Don’t bother. Let’s go guys”  
“I hope you’re happy now” One of the guys says to her and then leaves  
She felt guilty and could hardly hold her tears. She just wanted to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Zach didn't write the note, who did? Stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 18

Laura’s friends at least didn’t abandon her. They gave her a group hug. It was Friday again and Zach usually had the whole class entertained. But now when he was not there, everyone was quiet and kept to themselves.  
“It feels really empty Zach is not here” Lexia looks around the classroom  
“He shouldn’t have written that note” Miriam says  
“It wasn’t him. You only say that because you dislike him” Connor looks away from her mobile  
Laura only listens to her friend's conversation.  
“You know who you should really blame” Lexia nods towards Tom who’s just entered the classroom  
English was the last subject of the day but none of the students wanted to be there. It was forbidden to use mobiles during class but everyone keeps using them. He keeps saying to put them away but no one does.  
“If you don’t put your mobiles away right this minute, I’ll fail you all” He raises his voice  
“What are you gonna do? Suspend us all for a month” One male student says  
“It that’s what it takes. It’s your choice” He says calmly

Laura knew what he could do so she could only hope they wouldn’t provoke him.  
“We do if you cancel Zach’s suspension” The same male student continues  
“It’s not my place. For your information, he’s a troublemaker and deserves it. Now lets” He says but then gets interrupted  
“And you don’t deserve to get fired?” Other male student says  
“What Zach did is no concern of mine. If you want to complain, you can do it in the principles office. We really should start” He sits down by his desk  
The students who spoke stands up and gets to the door to leave. Tom just let them. The other students didn’t want to get into trouble so they put their mobiles away. The class can finally begin.

When the day is over all the students leave. They didn’t want to stay more than they had to. Those who left didn’t come back. Laura is the only one who stays. She packs her things and gets to him.  
“So you know I didn’t have anything to do with the outburst”  
“Don’t worry. I didn’t think you did” He smiles and stands up  
He gets to the door and locks it. He gets to her and caresses her hair.  
“So you didn’t have anything to do with the note. It doesn’t matter if you did” She says holding her bag with both hands  
“No, why would I hurt you on purpose?”  
“I don’t know. You weren’t really nice to me in Math class. I thought I did something wrong”  
“I was just in a bad mood. Nothing to do with you” He gives her a kiss  
She drops the bag on the floor and wraps her arms around his neck. They kiss passionately a while. She had really missed him.  
“My parents are out of town this weekend so maybe we could spend it together” She says after the kiss  
He moves her arms away from him.  
“I can’t. I’m sorry” He steps away from her and gets behind his desk  
“Somewhere you got to be?”  
“You can say that” He doesn’t look at her

She didn’t understand why he was so secretive. She had been too afraid to ask but now she was about to get fed up.  
“Why do you never talk about your life? We never meet at your place. Are you trying to hide something?”  
She waits for him to get upset but he just looks at her.  
“OK, I might just tell you. I have a girlfriend”  
“Say what?” She’s still calm  
“You heard me. That’s the reason we can’t meet”  
“So I’m just an object to you? Someone you just use for sex” She tries to hold her tears  
“You got it all wrong” He gets closer to her “You have something she doesn’t”  
“Like what? Easy?”  
“No, experimental. What we’ve done, she would never let me”  
“So that’s your excuse. I should report you to the school board. You’ve been lying to me all this time. What else have you done to me? Cheating? Maybe it’s you who framed Zach” Her sadness turned to anger  
“It wasn’t me honest. Like I said a few nights ago, I love you”  
“That’s probably a lie too. I have to get out of here” She takes her bag from the floor and gets to the door to unlock it  
“Laura” He says but she leaves  
She had been a fool. Everything they’ve done she thought it was because of her. She couldn’t believe she had fallen for him in the first place. If she only could tell her parents about it but she was too ashamed.


	19. Chapter 19

On Saturday Laura stayed home. Her mother had left food in the fridge but she wasn’t hungry. She thought about the news Tom had told her about him having a girlfriend. She both hated and missed him. She didn’t care who wrote the note in school. Zach’s suspension was wrong though. He’d done nothing wrong. Lexia had called but she said she needed the rest. She listens to music and read books. That made her relax. She wore jogging pants and a flannel shirt. Her hair was in a bun. She was actually more of a homebody than a party type. When she was home alone, she could dance to the music around the house. She lays on the couch reading a book when the doorbell rings. She pretends not being home but then she hears her name. It was Tom. She had never told him where she lived. But since he was her teacher he could get the address from her student file. Maybe he was there to convince her something. She puts the book on the table in front of the couch and stands up. She gets to the front door and opens it slowly.

“Hi baby” He smiles but she just looks quickly up at him and then down on the doorstep  
It’s quite warm outside so he only wears jeans and a plain T-shirt.  
“You look pretty”  
“What do you want?” She looks upset at him  
“If you let me in. I’ll tell you. You don’t want the neighbours to know about us”  
“There is no us. Leave me alone” She’s about to close the door  
“I left my girlfriend”  
“That’s nice” She fake a smile  
“I understand you’re upset”  
“Really?” She rolls her eyes  
“Let’s talk inside. Please Laura” He touches her right arm  
“Alright” She says after a while and lets him in  
He steps inside while she closes the front door behind them. He turns to her and smiles. She waits for him to say something but he only looks at her. Before she could give in but now she’s stronger. She crosses her arms in front of her chest.  
“If you’re worried she’s come after you, don’t be. We ended on good terms”  
“Whatever”

He looks puzzled at her.  
“What’s with the attitude? I thought you would be pleased”  
“I am. I just don’t believe you”  
“Should I prove it to you?”  
“You think I’m just a teen who doesn’t understand anything. You tell me one thing and show me another. I’ve known guys like you. You do anything to bed me so you lie and lie”  
“I’m sorry if they hurt you but I’m not like them”  
“You had a girlfriend” She yells and walks past him “And dumping her for me is no excuse”  
“How about you and Zach? You weren’t honest either”  
“What me and Zach? Where did you hear that?” She’s surprised  
“So it is true. Don’t play innocent”  
“You think me and Zach. That’s rich” She laughs  
“I saw you talking to him”  
“And you got jealous of that?”  
“I wasn’t jealous” He denies  
“Oh really?” She gets closer to him “I think you wrote that note so Zach would get expelled”  
“I don’t have anything to do with that” He swallows hard and notices

She stands really close and then takes a grip of both of his wrists. She makes him walk backwards while they look into each other's eyes.  
“You know Tom. What really makes me hot is jealousy. And especially when a guy denies it”  
“What do you do then?” He tries not to sound too excited  
They end up against the wall beside the kitchen door. On his right, there is a painting that he only just misses. She pins him to the wall with his hands beside his head.  
“I make them confess one way or another. They always do”  
“OK, I am jealous. OK, I confessed. You can let go” He tries to get free but she holds him tighter  
“You think you’re the only one who can take control. You didn’t confess what I want”  
She’s amazingly strong. Maybe because he got a lot to answer for.  
“Alright, I get your point. Don’t even try to prolong this because then I”  
“You’re gonna fuck me until I scream?” She interrupts him  
“Yeah” He tries to kiss her but she looks away for second  
“Did you write that note?”  
“No”  
“Did you write that note?” She repeats but more upset  
“No, I didn’t”  
“That’s not good enough. I’m gonna let go of my right hand but do not touch. OK?” She does slowly so he wouldn’t move

He keeps looking at her while his breathing is getting heavier. She slowly opens his jeans and he sighs when she pulls out his semi-erect cock. He lets out a deep sigh of relief. She moves her hand up and down the shaft.  
“Did you write that not?” She looks at him while moving her hand  
“No”  
“OK, maybe you don’t want me to suck you” She’s about to stop when he touches her hand with his free one  
“Please” He begs  
“Confess you wrote that note”  
“I didn’t. Please continue”  
Maybe he really enjoys this but she wanted a confession. She continues moving her hand back and forth. She could feel her panties getting wet. She let’s go of her other hand and gets down on her knees in front of him. While moving her hand, she looks at the dripping tip. She couldn’t help but lick it once. It makes him grunt. He keeps both of his hands against the wall.  
“Mm, you taste so good. Confess” She looks up at him  
“I swear I didn’t write it. Get it back in your mouth bitch” He gets a bit irritated  
“I don’t tolerate that kind of language. Now you really need to be punished. I’ll make you confess” She looks up upset at him  
She takes a firm grip and takes him deep in her mouth. She uses her tongue while taking him. It makes him absolutely crazy. He pulls her hair and calls out her name over and over again. There was no confession until she sucks the tip with a popping sound. She stops for a while.  
“OK, OK I confess. I wrote that note but only because I thought you were with someone else. Now please make me come in your mouth” He pants while looking down at her  
She twists her hand up and down the shaft while sucking the tip. With her free hand, she squeezes his balls. The closer he gets to the edge, the louder his grunts become. Her moans made it even more erotic. He’s coming so hard, it spills over her mouth. She takes him out of her mouth and her lips are soaked with his cum. Her knees were sore so she stands up. He quickly passionately kisses her lips.

“It takes a lot to get a confession out of you” She says after the kiss and smiles  
“But so tasty. I bet your panties are soaking wet. How about taking them off?” He tries to touch her but she steps back  
“Not here. We’re in my parent's house, remember?”  
“That’s what makes it so hot. I bet you fantasied about this several times” He gets closer to her and touches her lips  
“No, but you might have” She takes his hand away  
“I’ve never been here so how would you know?” He walks past her  
“So what, you still could?” There’s a tone in her voice  
“Are you upset I wrote that note because it sounds like you still are?”  
“No, not at all. I’m over that. So what if you wrote I give to anyone. I mean anyone” She’s sarcastic  
“I’m so so sorry about that. I was a jerk about it”  
“I say. You can’t help yourself. You really need to prove everyone how much control you have. Even the principle is on your side. She believed you more than a student. Maybe you’re banging her too”  
“She wishes. Why are we even fighting over this? We should be fucking right now”  
“Because I’m angry at myself for being so weak. I should expose you but you’re just so”  
“I’m so what?” He gets closer to her and so does she  
“A mind reader. You know exactly what I like and want. Even when you teach, I keep thinking about what would happen if I could just rip off my clothes and we would do it in front of everybody”  
“That would be some sexual education I tell you that” He smiles but then get serious again  
One more look and they wrap their arms around each other. They kiss passionately while he lifts her up in his arms. They get upstairs to her room. They make passionate love half the night and they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

Laura wakes up in her bed. The sun was shining outside. She felt cold so she looks under the cheat and then remembers. It puts a big smile on her face. But then she remembers her parents. They would be home soon. She gets out of bed and gets to her wardrobe and puts on a large long-sleeved shirt. Her clothes are on the floor so she puts them in the laundry basket in the bathroom. She sees Tom’s mobile on the night table so he was still there. When she’s about to open the door, he steps inside.  
“You have to leave. Like right now. My parents are coming home any minute” She tries to push him out of the door  
“Wait, wait, it’s only 7 am and you said they will coming in the evening”  
“Oh” She calms down but she still looks puzzled “7 am you say”  
“Yes”  
“7 am. Are you crazy? How dare you wake me up this early” She’s a little upset  
“You’re not a morning person, are you?” He laughs a little  
“No” She sits down on her bed and he sits beside her “You’ve changed clothes. When?” She looks at him  
“I woke up early and drove home. I lent your key”  
“Sorry I’m a bit dizzy and relieved” She smiles a little  
“If you’re tired, you can continue your sleep”  
She looks at him and lays her hand on his thigh.  
“Unless you want to do something, productive” She looks at him seductively  
“Normally I would but I think you need sleep” He tries to stand up but she sits on his lap facing him  
“But this is not normal. You’re in my bedroom at my parents’ house. We’re not in school or outside. You’re in my world. Here the rule is different. You do what I say and I say, let’s fuck” She kisses his lips passionately and makes him lay on the bed on his back

He wraps his arms around her and responds to her kisses. She wants to take her shirt off so she gets up on her knees on the bed. While he looks at her naked body, she gets back on top of him. They don’t speak a word. They continue kissing. He moves his hands to her behind and touches her pussy lips from behind. It makes her moan a little louder. She could feel his growing bulge against her swollen clit. She sits up and opens his jeans. They keep their eyes open. She takes a grip of his cock and moves her hand back and forth before slowly touching her clit with the tip. His breathing is getting heavier. She thrust his cock inside her. She sighs and closes her eyes. He lays his left hand on her hip and stimulates her clit with the other. She moves slowly up and down. He moves his thumb and index finger across the clit. She squeezes her breasts in her palms.  
“Oh, I love this. Don’t make me come” She moans but he thought different  
She opens her eyes and tries to take his hand away but it didn’t stop him. He keeps looking at her clit.  
“I tell you to come right now” He moves his fingers even faster “Come right now” He commands  
She bounces up and down. She yelps and moans until she finally explodes onto his finger. As soon as she does, he licks his fingers to taste her. She withdraws and exhausted collapses beside him on the bed.

“You can’t get enough, can you?” He asks after calming down  
“If your motives were to get me addicted, you’re succeeded”  
“Likewise” He turns on his right side and kisses her forehead  
He lays back and closes his eyes. She turns to him and lays her head on his chest to listen to his breathing.  
“Tom” She says after a while “What should we do about this school thing?”  
“What school thing?”  
She lifts her head up to look at him.  
“The note. Zach’s suspension. We can’t tell them the truth about that”  
“Actually, I thought about quitting school in general. I don’t know if I can take this much longer”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I have to tell somebody how much in love we are. We can’t be in public because you’re my student. Imagine, we could walk free and do what we want. Maybe even do it in front of others” He turns back to this right side and moves her hair away from her face  
“Hold your horses. That was just a fantasy”  
“That was just an example. But you know what I mean”  
“Oh sorry”  
“Laura, I want to be with you forever. After you’ve graduated we could get married and maybe have a family in the future” He’s enthusiastic  
“You figured all that out? Don’t get too excited”  
“One thing is sure, we will never fall out of love” He gives her a kiss  
“Oh, Tom. Let’s just take one step at the time, OK?”  
He looks at the time on his mobile. They both take a shower and then they get downstairs to eat breakfast.


	21. Chapter 21

Tom said to Laura they could spend the night at his house. They would leave a note to her parents she would stay at a friend’s place. It was almost the truth, he said but she needed sleep so she stayed home. A long week was ahead so she had to get well-rested.

On Monday morning, she drives to school. When she gets to the classroom, all the boys were gone. They had decided to boycott school until Zach would be back. Laura asked about it from her friends and they told her. They all blamed Tom for getting Zach suspended. She felt really bad about the whole thing but she couldn’t reveal the real truth about the note. After lunch they have Math. This time it was only an hour. When he enters the classroom, only Laura is looking at him. They smile at each other for a second and then he notices the boys weren’t there.  
“Where are the boys?” He asks but no one replies so he asks again  
“They’re called themselves sick” One girl says and continues looking in her phone  
“OK” He only says and then writes something on the blackboard  
“A test? You got to be kidding” Lexia raises her voice when she sees what he wrote  
“That’s right. I want to know what you learned so far”  
“Don’t punish us for Zach’s suspension. It wasn’t our fault you hate him” She’s quite upset  
“No need to get personal” He’s calm  
“Zach is a lot of things but he would never disrespect girls”  
“I won’t talk about this now”  
“Maybe because you have something to do with it” Lexia continues but he doesn’t answer “So that’s a yes then”  
“Don’t think this will change my mind about the test”  
“We all refuse to have the test. You can send us to the principal’s office but we won’t obey”  
“I see you rather risk your own grades for a rebel. OK Lexia, you’re free to go”  
“Wait, what? You can’t do that” She raises her voice a little  
“Yes, I can. Anyone else wants to leave?” He looks at everybody but they just look down or look the other way

Lexia keeps sitting down. She regretted what she said. He knew his threat worked so he doesn’t say anything else. He hands the test papers to the girl on the first row. It was only on one side. When they were done, they could leave. Laura didn’t hurry with the test. She wanted to talk to Tom alone. She still struggled with Math but not as much as before. She also had a good teacher in so many ways. She’s only a few questions away when Tom gets to her. It startles her when he kisses her lips. She looks around the classroom with her eyes open and notices they were alone.  
“No need to finish. It was only a formality”  
“So I stressed for nothing” She’s a bit upset  
“OK, I’ll wait” He’s about to leave  
“No, I didn’t mean I wanted to finish it” She’s calm again  
“I thought so” He turns back to her “I really missed you last night. How about taking a rain check?”  
“OK but on one condition. You tell the principle to take Zach back. Tell her it was a practical joke from some other student”  
“You know I can’t do that”  
“Alright, see you tomorrow” She takes her backpack from the floor  
“OK, OK, I’ll do it”  
“Good” She smiles and gives him a quick kiss before she leaves  
He would call her later where to meet. She would tell her parents she would stay with a friend.


	22. Chapter 22

When Laura gets to school the next day, she arrives at the same time as Zach. He looked happy. He high fived everyone he met. His classmates cheered for him. He didn’t look at Laura even if he knew she was there. He hadn’t forgiven her for not believing him. His birthday party was probably out of the question. She didn’t really care about it. She would rather be with Tom. Their relationship had become more than just sex. They had got to know each other deeper. They talked about their past and hopes for the future. Despite their age difference, they had quite a lot in common. She’s so in love she wanted to tell the world. They just had to be careful they wouldn’t get exposed. The students get inside their classes. Before Laura sits down in her seat, Zach whispers something in her ear that shocks her.  
“I know about you two”

She knew what he meant and that made her really nervous. When the class is over, she had got her calm back. She faces Zach on the break.  
“Zach, I need to talk to you in private”  
“Why?” He looks at her while he’s with his friends  
“You know why”  
“OK. Guys, wait for me in the hall” He says to them and they do so  
“Are you mad at me still?” She asks him after they leave  
“Not at all. I know it wasn’t you who framed me. It was Professor Hiddleston”  
“Do you have any proof or are you upset because he gives you bad grades?”  
“I know you know it’s him. Why would they drop the suspension otherwise?”  
“I swear I didn’t”  
“Stop lying, Laura. I know you and him have something going on. You always stay behind. Don’t think I haven’t noticed when the door to this classroom is locked”  
“You’re wrong”  
“Right” He’s a bit upset and leaves the room

Since he had no proof, she wasn’t worried. But she would still tell Tom about it. She would do it later. Maybe he had a class. She takes her bag and leaves the classroom to find her friends. They’re on the schoolyard. Lexia is sitting on a bench with Miriam while Connor stands. They’re laughing at something when Laura gets to them. She stands on the other side of the bench.  
“What’s so funny?” She asks with a smile  
“Nothing really. Just some old stuff” Connor looks her way  
“What did Zach say to you?” Lexia looks up at Laura  
“Nothing”  
“OK, be secretive” Lexia smiles  
“It wasn’t about the party? You’re still invited, are you?” Connor asks Laura  
“No, it wasn’t. I don’t think he wants me there”  
“Because of the suspension?” Connor continues  
“Among other things”

Miriam pokes at Lexia. She had seen Zach and his friends approaching them. The girls look their way.  
“Um, about the party” Zach says and pauses  
“We were just talking about it” Lexia who was the most talkative  
“It’s been cancelled. You can thank Laura for that” He looks her way  
“What? Me? How can it be my fault?” She’s a little offended  
“You know the real reason why I got suspended. Should I tell them or should I?”  
“Tell us what?” Lexia looks at Laura  
“He’s making it up” She looks back at her  
“It’s Professor Hiddleston who framed me” Zach blurbs out  
“And you have proof of this?” Lexia doubts  
“Well, it’s Laura who’s having an affair with him”  
The girls look at her in disbelief.  
“I do not. How can you think that of me, Zach?” She’s really upset at him  
“So you’re still denying it? I bet your mobile is full of messages from him”  
There wasn’t really. She mostly deleted them. She’s in deep water now and she’s about to drown in it.  
“Zach, this is really low, even for you. You blame everyone except yourself. Will you stop spreading rumours around” Lexia defends Laura and stands up from the bench “Let’s go girls”  
Laura felt some relief but she could feel it wasn’t over. When the girls leave, Zach looks angry at her. It was time for another class and the day would be over. Laura had to call Tom they couldn’t meet later.


	23. Chapter 23

Laura hadn’t seen Tom all day. She usually did but for some reason, he was nowhere to be seen. He was supposed to call but maybe he hadn’t had time yet. She sits in her car and looks through her mobile. She finds his number but when she tries to call, there’s a voice saying there is no contact. He probably had his mobile switched off. She would try a little later.

Meanwhile in the principal’s office. Tom was about to call Laura when he was called into Miss Sutton’s office. He sits across her desk.  
“So you wanted to talk to me about something?”  
“Zach was here earlier and he told me something I don’t really know if I should believe” Miss Sutton sits with her elbows on the desk  
“Like what?” He had a feeling what this was about but he was confident enough not to panic  
“He claims you’re having an affair with one of your students. I wouldn’t” She says but then he stops her  
“Can I stop you there? Whatever he said isn’t true. You know how these kids make up things just to get noticed”  
“I wouldn’t doubt this if it hadn’t happened before. That time you only got a warning but if it happened again”  
“Let me remind you about our little secret. You don’t want that to come out, do you?” He smiles cheekily  
“Oh that” She clears her throat and looks away for a moment  
“So if you let this claim go, I promise I never tell what happened”  
“Alright. Zach doesn’t have any proof so” She leans her back against the back of her chair  
“Good” He smiles and stands up to leave

When he’s out of the door, he takes his mobile from his back pocket to switch it on. He calls Laura who answers straight away.  
“I’m so relieved. Where are you?” She says on the other end  
“I tell you later. Let’s meet”  
“Zach knows about us” She interrupts him  
“I know but don’t worry. I’ve handled it. Tell me where you are so we can meet”  
“We can’t”  
“Why not?”  
“Because of Zach”  
“What about him? Is he with you?”  
“Of course not. We can’t meet because he’ll found out the truth”  
“You worry too much. Unless he’s stalking you. Let’s meet at the warehouse as before. I rather talk face to face”  
“Since when have you wanted face to face? It’s all rear for you” She jokes  
“Please stop talking like that. I’m in a public place”  
“Aroused, are you?”

He stops walking and looks around. He’s on his way to the teacher’s lounge. Luckily no one is there so he locks the door behind him. He sits down on the couch. She was right he was.  
“Laura, still there?”  
“Yeah, where did you go?”  
“Never mind. Talk to me. Tell me what to do next” His breathing is getting heavier  
She knew exactly what he wanted to do. She’s still in the parking lot so she couldn’t really touch herself.   
“Are you sure you’re alone, Professor?”  
“Yeah, baby. Talk to me” He grunts  
“Imagine me between your legs, stroking you slowly. Your cock wants to get out” She says slowly  
“Mm” He lets out  
“Are you touching yourself, Professor?”  
“Yes” He groans while moving his right hand across the growing bulge  
“Oh, Professor I wish I was there” She leans her head against the car seat with her eyes closed  
“Why don’t you?”  
“I wish. I want to suck that stiff and hard cock so bad” She says but then stops “I got to go”  
“Don’t you dare” He gets upset but she ends the call  
Someone has knocked on her car window which startles her. She knew he would punish her later.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the secret out?

Laura got interrupted by Lexia. She apologised for startling her. She asked if everything was alright. Most of the students had left so only a few cars were left in the parking lot.  
“My car broke down so I thought you could give me a lift” Lexia bends down by the open car window  
“Sure. Hop in” Laura smiles and moves her bag to the backseat  
Lexia gets to the passenger’s side and says where to go. Laura starts the engine and drives to the road. The sun is shining so she puts her sunglasses on that lays above the dashboard. She has put her mobile above it. Her panties are wet. She hoped Lexia wouldn’t notice. Her skirt was kind of short when she sat down.  
“So who were you talking to?” Lexia looks at her  
“No one special”  
“No one special? Biting your lower lip. I know that look” Lexia smiles “Was it a boyfriend?”  
“That’s not really your business” Laura is a bit upset  
“Hey come on. It’s me. I wouldn’t tell anyone”  
Laura glimpse at her while driving through the town. She didn’t put her trust in anyone that easily. She didn’t fully trust Lexia. They were still quite new friends”  
“OK, I have a boyfriend in London”  
“In London? Right, Laura. I know it’s Professor Hiddleston”  
“No it’s not” Laura denies  
“You said you liked him. You said you wouldn’t do anything about it but I think you have”  
They were soon at Lexia’s place but Laura stops a few blocks away.  
“You believe Zach of all people. You know he only wants attention” She looks upset at Lexia  
“Calm down, Laura” She puts her hand on her arm for a moment “I defended you, remember. I won’t tell anyone. Not even Connor and Miriam. Let this be our secret”

Laura wasn’t sure if she could trust her word. It could spoil everything.  
“Swear you won’t tell a soul”  
“I swear. I don’t want either of you getting into trouble”  
Laura looks at her for a moment to see she really was sincere. She could read people quite well.  
“OK, it’s true and it isn’t just flirting. We’re in love”  
“Wow. So who seduces who?” Lexia is excited so she turns in her seat  
Laura tells her the story and Lexia is amazed.  
“I know I get punished for telling you this. He’s already really upset I hang up on him earlier”  
“Punish you? Like sexually?”  
“Yes”  
“I could never have guessed you’re a wild one” Lexia smiles  
“Well, he does make me feel like one” Laura smiles back  
“So a lot of angry sex then?” She laughs  
“You could say that” Laura smiles and then her mobile rings  
“It’s him?” Lexia asks and she nods  
She answers it and only listens. He’s really pissed off so she had no time to reply. She ends the call and is kind of shocked.  
“So?”  
“He...” She pauses “He called my parents and told them about us”  
“What happens now?” Lexia worries  
“I guess it’s over. My parents probably want me to move to another school”  
“Are you sure? How about him? Why would he risk his own job like that?”  
“I don’t know. I think I have to go home” She starts the engine  
She drops Lexia of and drives home. She had to meet the consequences.


	25. Chapter 25

When Laura gets home, her parents were home but they didn’t mention anything about a call. They only talked about their day at the dinner table. She knew straight away that it was all a lie. In a way, she was relieved but also upset at Tom for scaring her like that. She would get to school early so she could talk to him in private.

The next morning she drives to school. It’s a rainy day so she puts jeans and a long-sleeved shirt on. In case the day would get better, she takes a top and the miniskirt with her in her bag. She gets to the parking lot and sees two parked cars. One of them was Tom’s. He would usually be in the classroom where they had English and Math. When she approaches the classroom, she hears an argument. She quickly glimpses inside from the doorway and sees Zach. She keeps listening to what is being said.  
“I know you forged my handwriting on that note. I could sue you” Zach is upset  
“Why would I waste my time on writing a note like that?” Tom is calm  
“I also know about you and Laura” Zach continues  
“That’s a lot of assuming. Maybe if you weren’t so immature, girls would look at you the way they look at me”  
“What’s so special about you?” Zach looks at him despitefully  
“Why would you care if I have an affair with Laura or not? It’s not like she wants you”  
“Ha, so you do admit it” Zach is confident about it  
“No, I didn’t. I’m only assuming” Tom grins  
“You’re exploiting your authority. You must be screwing the principle too or you would have been fired ages ago”  
“Mind your language. Don’t forget who you’re talking to”  
“You’re gonna do what? Give me bad grades? You already are and to my friends too. It’s clear the girls get better grades than us”  
“You only get bad grades because you’re lazy. If you studied more and not use your energy on the affair thing”  
“You’re a jerk and I don’t give a damn if you fail me. I will expose you one way or another” Zach says angry and storms out from the classroom

He walks the other way so he doesn’t see Laura. She waits outside. In a moment Tom steps out and they bump into each other.  
“Hi” She smiles looking up at him  
“Hi” He smiles back “How long have you been standing here?”  
He’s wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pants are black. She keeps looking at his open shirt so she doesn’t reply straight away.  
“Long enough” She smiles again  
“Then I don’t need to repeat it. What are you doing here this early anyway?”  
“You have some explaining to do”  
“Let’s go to the empty classroom upstairs” He looks around to see no one is following them  
She follows him. The door to the classroom is locked so he opens it with a key. It was dark so he switches the little light on the ceiling. They get inside the room and he locks the door behind them.

“Turn around” He says but when she doesn’t obey he does it for her “You know you’ve been a very bad girl and you need to be learned a lesson”  
“But it was a good reason”  
“There is no such thing. You should know by now you should finish what you started. Now bend over” He’s a bit upset  
“It was my friend who interrupted” She doesn’t do what he said  
“Does she know about us?”  
“No”  
“You’re lying”  
She swallows hard.  
“I swear I didn’t tell her”  
He pulls her hair so her head pulls backwards.  
“Next time make sure you switched the phone off” He then let’s go of her hair  
He had heard every word. He makes her lean with her hands against the table. She can hear him open his belt and taking it off. She thinks he’s gonna spank her behind with it but instead binds her hands behind her back. She lays her chest on the table for a while when he pulls her down on the floor.  
“Kneel”  
She doesn’t refuse. He turns her to face him. She looks at the growing bulge and her breathing gets heavier. He opens his pants and takes a firm grip of his cock. It was already fully erect. She keeps licking her lips. She wanted it so bad and he noticed.  
“Never had a cock for breakfast, have you? But you have to wait for it. You punished me and now it’s my turn” He keeps stroking it back and forth while looking down at her  
Her moans get more frequent. He closes his eyes once in a while. He slows down his stroking so he wouldn’t come. They didn’t know what the time was. They both knew they had to be quiet. He gets closer to her.  
“Open your mouth” He says and she does so

They both sigh. He couldn’t hold it much longer. He thrust deeper into her mouth. They try to make little sound as possible but when he says ‘fuck’ too loudly when he climaxes anyone could hear. He pulls out. They’re both exhausted. His cock is still erect so he strokes it slowly while leaning against the table. Laura’s lips are covered with his cum. She keeps looking at his cock. She couldn’t believe how good he tasted. She could suck him all day. But they were in school and it was already over 9 am. After calming down, he closes his pants. He helps her up to her feet and unwraps her wrists. They kiss passionately a while. He would call her at lunch. What she wanted to say to him earlier could wait. They were late for class so they go their separate ways.


	26. Chapter 26

Laura had to go to the bathroom to clean up. She probably smelled of sex. When she gets to class, she apologises for being late. They had history with a substitute teacher. History was her least favourite subject so she keeps thinking about Tom. He was probably distracted too.  
After the class is over, she tells Lexia Tom had heard their conversation and that she had been punished for it. Maybe it was too bold to say but Lexia wasn’t easily shocked. Miriam and Connor didn’t suspect anything. The girls are outside their classroom when Tom approaches them.  
“Laura and Lexia, can I talk to you?”  
“Sure” They both say and follow him to the classroom  
Zach has just come to the hall with his friends.  
“There he is at it again. I bet they’re fucking there” He raises his voice a little so they would hear before closing the door behind them  
“Will you shut up?” Connor says upset at him  
He looks at her once and then leaves with his friends.

In the classroom, Tom is sitting behind his desk while the girls stand on the other side.  
“So Lexia, you know about us then and you haven’t told anyone?”  
“Yes, that’s right. I won’t tell a soul and I won’t either”  
“It’s just that I can’t rely on your word”  
“Should I swear it in blood?” She’s a bit amused but he looks seriously at her  
“I need insurance because if you confess to Zach for example, then I have to fail you. You want a good grade, don’t you?”  
“I fully understand, Sir. I cross my heart”  
“Good. You two can go now” He smiles at Laura while they leave and she smiles back  
“He really likes being in charge, doesn’t he?” Lexia whispers to her  
“You have no idea” She whispers back

“So how was it? It doesn’t take long for him, does it?” Zach is outside with his friends when they get there  
“What are you on about?” Lexia looks at him and get to Miriam and Connor who stands a bit further away  
“Professor Hiddleston’s angels. Or should I say, whores?” He laughs and his friends do the same  
“Do you want to tell me something?” She’s upset at him and gets closer  
“Did he seduce you too?”  
“No wonder no girl likes you. You’re a jerk who only wants attention. You’re not the most popular anymore so you try anything. Zach, grow up” She’s about to go back to the girls  
“He smiles at you once and you’re ready to throw your panties at him”  
“You’re just jealous because you’re just a boy” She points at him with her right index finger  
“I see Laura is not the only one having an affair with him”  
“You take that back” She’s about to jump on Zach when Laura takes a grip of her waist and pulls her back  
“He’s not worth it” She says to her  
“Look who’s defending her. Partner in crime. Do you compare notices of who he satisfied the most?” He smiles and high-five one of his friends  
“You shut up” Lexia yells angry

The then door to the classroom opens and Tom steps out.  
“What is this commotion about?”  
“Nothing” Lexia says and calms down  
“They’re fighting over you, Sir” Zach says to him  
“Shut up, Zach. He’s calling us names” Laura says to Tom  
“Is that so?” He’s about to continue but then Zach interrupts  
“I was just saying the truth”  
All talk at once.  
“Enough” Tom raises his voice “Zach, to the principle’s office. Now” He points upset down the hall and starts to walk  
“But” Zach says but he just has to follow  
He knew he was in trouble again. The girls smile satisfied.

In the principle’s office, Zach sits on the chair across the desk while Tom is on the other. Zach is upset. He felt it was unfair he had to be in this office again.  
“What is it this time, Zack?” The principle Miss Sutton asks friendly  
“Ask him. I’m here because of him” Zach nods towards Tom “I didn’t do anything this time either”  
“I don’t know exactly what but the girls said he called them names” Tom tells Miss Sutton  
“They started it” Zach defends himself  
“How?” Miss Sutton looks at him  
“Ask him. He’s the one having an affair with them” Zach looks at him again  
“Not this again” Tom rolls his eyes  
“Yes again. So one wasn’t enough?”  
“I have no idea what he’s on about” He says to Miss Sutton  
“Yeah right. You have probably been through every female in this school. I don’t know if you’re a professor or a male whore”  
“Zach, apologise at once” Miss Sutton says to Zach  
“No, I won’t” He replies and then looks at Tom again “You’ve been walking around like you own the place. This is supposed to be a school and not a brothel” Zach says to him but he just sniggers “What’s so funny?”  
“Some imagination you have. If you only used that in your essays. Your claims are so ridiculous but what to expect from a child” He looks at Zach despitefully  
“Why don’t you call Laura a child because that’s what she is. Oh I forgot, you’re banging her” He rolls his eyes  
“Zach, enough” Miss Sutton raises her voice “No language like that here. Until you find proof about an affair, this case is closed. And apologise to the girls. We don’t want any sexual harassment claims”  
“How about him? A warning again?” Zach wonders  
“Like I said, the case is closed. You’re dismissed”   
Zach stands up and looks angry at Tom but he just smirks at him and gets to the door.  
“You’re probably screwing her too” Zach whispers to him at the door and then walks down the hall to leave  
Tom looks at the time on his wristwatch. He’s already late for class so he didn’t have time to think about the matter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and phone sex.

Zach reluctantly apologised to the girls for calling them names. He didn’t show it to them though. Their last class for the day would be English. But it wasn’t with Tom. They weren’t given the reason why. Zach smiled to himself because he thought it was because of him.

After school, Laura tries to call him but there is no answer. Not until she had eaten dinner with her parents and got ready for bed, he calls her. She sits on her bed with her PJ’s on.  
“Sorry for not answering but I had a lot on my mind” He says on the other end  
“I heard about what happened in the principle’s office”  
“It wasn’t about that” He says and then pauses “I need to tell you something”  
“OK” She’s doubting about what it could be  
“It’s true I did have an affair with a student and it’s because of me she got suspended”  
“So?” She wasn’t that surprised  
“That’s not all. It was the principal who caught us. To keep her quiet, I had to sleep with her”  
“So you did use me. First your girlfriend and now this. Any more secrets you want to tell me?” She’s upset  
“I promise that’s all. I understand this upsets you but”  
“Do you really?” She interrupts him “How can I trust you? Will I get suspended too if we get caught?” She tries not to talk too loud or her parents could hear her  
“It was her choice. I did what I had to do or she would have fired me”  
“So she seduced you? Now that makes me feel so much better” She sarcastically says  
“Please don’t be like that. I love you and the reason I told you this was, I wanted to tell you everything”  
“Everything? Then I don’t believe you dumped your girlfriend” She blurts out without thinking what would come out of her mouth  
“I really did”  
“Right. She just said OK and moved on. That’s too easy”  
“It wasn’t like that at all. She was actually upset”  
“Is she older than me?”  
“What does that have to do with anything?” He’s calm  
“I want to know”  
“OK, 30”  
“Oh, I see. So you changed her to someone much younger than you. I feel really loved” She rolls her eyes  
“Wait a minute. It was you who seduced me”  
“You could have said no”  
“You were really persuasive”  
She could hear he was smiling at that. It was true but still, she didn’t believe he was totally honest. He hadn’t told her about his girlfriend so he could still have some secrets. Then she remembers the first week of school.

“You’ve forgotten it was you who said you felt something when you saw me the first time”  
There is a silence on the other end. She knew he wouldn’t think about that moment.  
“It wasn’t anything sexual” Is his reply  
“Yeah right. That kiss wasn’t just a kiss or you would have pushed me away straight away”  
“OK, it was more than that. I wanted more. I could have taken you right there in the parking lot. I was even ready to quit my job”  
“Was it the same with the other student?” She asks while she lays down on her stomach on her bed  
“That one was a mistake”  
“How was she?” She suddenly asks which surprises him  
“What do you mean?”  
“Did she make your cock throb? Did she suck you the way I do?”  
“No, just boring sex”  
“Did she have a tight cunt?” She keeps asking  
“What are you trying to prove? That I fucked her because I was hard?”  
“Why a student? Why not another professor? Or Miss Sutton?”  
“It just happened. Maybe I just like younger. Are you worried about something?”  
“You wanted to be honest and that includes your past”  
“OK but can’t we do this in person?”  
“For real or is it sex you want?”  
“It depends on you. It seems you can’t stay away from my cock”  
She could hear in his voice he is smiling at that remark.

“Maybe because it’s so tasty. Oh, Tom, I shouldn’t talk like this. My parents are downstairs and?”  
“You haven’t touched yourself when they’re there?” He interrupts her  
“It’s not that. I’m more worried I scream out your name and they found out”  
His breathing is getting deeper which meant this conversation was turning him on.  
“How about testing it right now? Touch yourself”  
“Sorry Tom you can’t control me when I’m at home”  
“But I’m not there”  
“It doesn’t matter. Now be a good boy and let me hear you jerking off”  
“I already do. Oh, Laura, you can’t believe how hard I am. I wish you were here to suck me” He pants  
“You’re not jerking off loud enough. Put your mobile closer”  
She can hear him moving his hand up and down the shaft. She is soaking wet but she didn’t touch herself. She could hear his grunts in the background. He strokes his cock a little faster. She doesn’t say anything. He could release himself any time he wanted. She turns herself on her bed on her back with her eyes closed. She wished she could see him now. His panting gets louder which meant he was close. She couldn’t take this much longer. She thrust two fingers inside her and pretends it’s him. She bites her lower lip to prevent her from screaming his name. She moans in the same rhythm of his grunts to let him know what she is doing. She wanted to scream so bad. She can hear him stroking his cock faster and faster until he reaches his peak.  
“Oh fuck. Oh fuck” He pants  
“Oh Tom, I wish I could have seen that” She says after calming down her breathing  
“Doesn’t my little girl give her clit a treat? I know you want to” He’s still a little out of breath  
“It’s not the same when you do it. Making me come over and over again”  
“Oh Laura, I wish I could but like you said you don’t want your parents to hear and they would”  
She’s so aroused she could do anything.

“Then come here”  
“Really?”  
“Yes really. They’re already sleeping so you can sneak in”  
“I could but then I would have to gag you like they do in porn. I couldn’t control myself”  
“Then do it. I don’t care they’re here. I want you, Tom. You can fuck me any way you want”  
“As tempting as it sounds, it’s too risky”  
“I just want you to know how crazy I am about you”  
“I think you proved that already. You were ready to fuck in front of your parents”  
She understood her arousal made her think this way.  
“I’m sorry, Sir. The thought of your cock makes me think crazy things” She moans  
“I think. I think I have to” He clears his throat “Oh fuck, Laura”  
She could hear him stroking his cock again.  
“You’re thinking about it right now, are you? Imagine someone watching you” She says but gets interrupted  
“Stop Laura. I have to go. See you tomorrow” He says and ends the phone call quickly  
She knew what he was doing and it made her clit throb even more. She puts the mobile on her nightstand so she could release her lust. She tried to be as quiet as possible. The last thing she wanted was her parents to find out.


	28. Chapter 28

Laura masturbated almost all night. She was missing Tom. She almost called him but decided it was better not. The call from him had started it all. She wanted to be with him all the time. Hiding this relationship was more difficult each time. Her parents had heard noises from her bedroom but she said she just had a vivid dream. She had to pay for her tiredness in school. She could hardly stay awake. Lexia joked it was Tom who kept her awake and it was true. Laura didn’t tell her any details. She met him after school and she told him what she had done. But when she said her parents had heard her, he got all weird and claimed he had some work to do. She wondered about that for a while but she didn’t question the excuse. Her friends had asked her if she would come to the movies and out for a pizza. She had declined at first but since she wouldn’t meet Tom, she called Lexia she had changed her mind. Laura called her parents she wouldn’t eat dinner with them. They thought it was great she had friends.

Laura comes home at 8 pm. She’s hearing talking from the kitchen. When she’s about to enter, she stops. Her heart is pounding faster. She stands out of sight to hear what is being said.  
“She’s doing alright in school but recently she’s been distracted. Does she have a boyfriend?” Tom tells them  
“Not that we know of. She had one in London but they broke up” Her father Stephen replies  
“She’s on her mobile a lot but I guess it’s a teenage thing” Her mother Rebecca says  
“How much does she talk about school at home?” Tom continues asking  
“Actually not so much as before. She used to come to us if she had a problem. We just figured out everything was fine” Stephen continues  
“She has problems with Math” Rebecca tells Tom  
“That could be the reason she seems distracted. If you like, I could tutor her after school” Tom suggests  
Laura was appalled at first but then she realises what his intentions were.  
“That would be” Stephen says but then he sees Laura entering the kitchen “Had a nice time with your friends?” He asks her while looking up at her  
“Yes, I did” She glimpses at Tom who keeps sitting down but stands up when she gets to the round kitchen table with a dark blue tablecloth.  
“We were just talking to Professor Hiddleston about him tutoring you in Math after school” Stephen says  
“OK” She sits down across Tom while he sits back down  
“You don’t object?” Her father is a bit surprised  
“No” She looks at her father

Her father says something to Tom but she keeps looking at him. She moves her right foot across his left leg under the table. She moves it between his legs and up to his groin. She wanted to bite her lower lip but because of her parents, she couldn’t. She looks away once in a while so they wouldn’t suspect anything. She knew her touch was affecting Tom but he was good at hiding it. She caresses him gently with her foot.  
“How do 3 days a week sound?” He suddenly asks her which startles her a little  
“Mhm” Is her only reply while still keeping her foot on his groin  
“I guess that’s a yes then” Stephen smiles  
“That’s settled then” Tom smiles but then she touches him in a sensitive spot “I think, I think I have to go” He looks at his watch for the time  
Laura takes her foot away.  
“It was nice to meet you” Rebecca says and they all stand up  
“Likewise” Tom smiles a little at them without looking at Laura  
She keeps looking up at him. Her parents say goodbye to Tom and he leaves the kitchen.  
“I’ll show you out” Laura says and follows him to the hall

He’s about to open the front door when she gets in front of him and wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him. He pushes her away and nervously looks behind him to the kitchen door.  
“Will you stop that?” He whispers looking upset at her  
“Don’t worry, they won’t see” She tries to kiss him away  
“Do you want to get caught?”  
“I would ask the same”  
“I just wanted to know if they know about us” He’s calm again  
“Well, they don’t. Nice try with this tutoring thing. Like that’s what we’re gonna do” She smiles  
“What else? I couldn’t say we would fuck, could I?” He caresses her hair  
“I wish I could tell them about us”  
“You know we can’t. Not yet”  
“I understand. I should go back before they start to wonder”  
He wraps his arms around her waist and they kiss passionately for a while. They say goodbye and he leaves.

“I thought you went upstairs” Stephen says when she gets back to the kitchen  
“No, I just said goodbye to the professor and we decided what days to have the tutoring” She gets to the fridge to get something to drink  
She gets sits down by the table where her mother Rebecca is sitting. They didn’t say anything a while.  
“Do the professors in this school come to visit the student’s home? I was kind of surprised” Rebecca asks her after a while  
“No, it’s just his way”  
“And I always thought professors were much older” She continues  
“Not forgetting handsome” Stephen jokes who was always teasing Rebecca   
“Steve, not in front of your daughter” She says a bit embarrassed  
“You blushed like a teenager when you opened the door” Stephen laughs  
Laura only thinks it’s amusing. She drinks her glass empty and leaves it on the table.  
“I’ve had a long day and I need some sleep. Goodnight” She stands up  
“Good night, darling” Rebecca says  
Laura leaves the kitchen and walks upstairs. She wouldn’t sleep though. She missed Tom and she wanted to speak to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. If you have any reactions to the story, don't hesitate to post it in the comment section. Thank you for reading.


End file.
